Another day in Remnant
by Ekiro268
Summary: A large-scale explosion sent a boy fighting a war into another world that he was not familiar with. Now with a new start in life, things wouldn't get any more crazy for him...or so he thought...As enemies from his past begin to reveal themselves from the world, he'll be right there, ready to stop them. This is the story of Ekuro Kita... [Currently on Hiatus and re-writing phase...]
1. Chapter 1: In a World We Know

_Authors notes: This is my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if it sucks to you, if not...yay..._

 _And a reminder...RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth Studios and Monty Oum._

 _I only own my OC characters._

 _The note from the future: I have been re-writing this and other chapters multiple times to fit it more into the storyline I want...just saying..._

 _So into the first chapter we go..._

* * *

Another day in another world I do not belong, but knowing clearly knowing where I am.

'Remnant', the world full of Grimm as the _old bear_ I met had said.

What I had on me on the day I appeared was my black trench coat, combat boots, cargo pants, grey shirt, and fingerless gloves. Strapped on the sides of my belt are two holstered FN Five-Seven's and hanging on my belt behind the Five-Seven's are two identical tubes with two prongs sticking out from one end, the left tube coloured in silver and the right tube coloured in black. In one of my pockets is a smart phone I have from what's left of the world I once lived in and a pair of white earphones. On my back was a medium-sized black military sling backpack, carrying a solar-powered power bank, extra bits of munitions to make ammunition for my pistols, and extra supplies of food, a.k.a M.R.E's, very convenient if I say so myself.

Now, I've arrived in the city called 'Vale' after 'certain' events happened. I spotted at a shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn' and decided to enter it, seeing the shop owner behind the display table when I entered.

"Evening good sir," I greeted as I walked up to one of the magazine racks to then notice a girl in a red cloak standing next to me, with the hood over her head as well as hearing music blasting from her headphones.

"Hmm a bit loud for her to listen," I quietly said to myself as I put my earphones and played music, picked up one of the magazines, and started reading.

As I was reading the magazine about weapons, I heard someone shouting behind me, something about putting my hands up in the air.

Choosing to ignore the conversation but lowering the volume of my music, in the corner of my eyes, a person walked up behind the girl in red and tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Huh?" as he gets her attention, completely oblivious of what is happening, the thug points to his ears indicating to take off her headphones as I take my earphones off and put mine away.

"Yes?" the girl asked, still completely oblivious of what is happening.

"I said, put your hand in the air, NOW!" he ordered, holding a red curved sword.

"Are you...robbing me?"

"YES!"

Hearing a sound of realisation from the girl, I catch the thug's attention by tapping his shoulder.

The thug turned around, looking at me. "Sup," then punched him in the face before he was sent flying across the room by the girl in red.

Another thug ran up to us and aimed a gun at us, "Freeze!"

All what she said to me was "Thanks," before kicking the armed thug through the display window and out of the shop in the process.

As the thugs were preoccupied by the girl's show of her weapon, I hid behind a shelf where the thugs could not see me and I observed the situation.

I then see a man with long slanted orange hair, wearing a black bowler hat with a red band around it as well as a red-lined white suit, a small grey scarf around his neck, black gloves with rounded sleeves, long black pants, and black shoes.

"Okay..." the man with the bowler hat commented before looking at the thugs, "get her." the thugs then started going after her.

I grabbed the black tube strapped on my belt and dashed for the nearest thug, upon flicking it open, it extended out a black blade with silver outline, into a longsword while the prongs locked itself as a sloped hand guard, I then took a swing at the thug with the flat side of my blade, sending him flying across the street. Another thug aimed his gun towards me and started firing at me, quickly I ran towards him, blocking any rounds that would come my way with my sword while I let other shots go past me. As I got near the thug, my sword retracted itself back into the tube, I then flipped the tube upside down to have the prongs face downwards and the pommel extended out into a nightstick, I then swung the nightstick onto his stomach, causing him crumple down in pain.

I then spot the girl in red send a thug flying before landing in front of the man with the bowler hat. Seeing the man commenting the downed thug, I walked behind to the girl in red.

"Hello again," I greeted her before listening to the man.

"Well red, stranger, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," as he dropped his cigar and flattened the end with his cane.

"And as I much as I love to stick around..." he said, pointing his cane at us, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." the bottom of the cane popped open and fired off a flare-like ball at us.

The girl fired here scythe downwards, pushing her up into the air while I ended up cutting the ball of light head on with an uppercut, shattering past me.

The girl lands next to me and frantically searched for the man who fired at us, only to find him climbing up a ladder to a roof of a building.

"You okay if I go after him?" she asked the shopkeeper.

With a nod of approval from the shopkeeper, she ran towards the building, I looked at the shopkeeper and shrugged at him before I went after the girl.

I sheathed my sword and ran as fast as I could, leapt on the wall and ran up, not slowing down until I reached up to the roof to see a VTOL rising on the other side of the building.

The man jumped onto the VTOL and turned to face us.

"End of the line red, stranger!" he announced before I noticed that he tossed a red crystal which landed in front of the girl, aimed his cane at it, and fired.

"Get down!" I called out, rushing forward to the girl in red, and covered her before the explosion happened.

The red crystal exploded but I felt no pain. I looked in front of me to notice a middle-aged huntress wielding a riding crop, she wore a white long-sleeved suit, a black business skirt and a tattered cape.

The huntress pushed up her glasses before she proceeded to lash out an array of purple bolts onto the VTOL.

The girl and I stood there in awe as she summoned a dark cloud above the VTOL before raining blue crystals on top of it.

I then spotted a woman in a red dress within the cockpit doors, sending a bolt of fire towards the huntress which the huntress blocked without effort only for the ground to explode under her. The huntress jumped back as the ground exploded, escaping the explosion unscathed. She then proceeded to turn the debris around her into a spear-like weapon before sending it to the VTOL.

The woman in the airship threw fire bolts at the spear but it did not stop and continued forward. The airship tilted to the side, deflecting the debris, the woman then incinerated the debris around the ship, leaving ashes behind.

As I watched, I noticed the girl in red transform her weapon into a sniper rifle before firing upon the woman on the airship, I proceeded to unholster my right pistol and started firing.

The result was the bullets that we fired disintegrated with her right hand.

"HEY, THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE TO MAKE, WOMAN!" I cursed loudly at her, irritated.

She only lashed her arm out, creating the glyphs on the ground that she used against the huntress.

The huntress pushed the girl with some kind of telekinesis power and jumped away as I commando rolled out before the glyphs exploded.

As I quickly recovered into a crouch position and aimed my pistol at the VTOL only to see it fly away, closing its cockpit doors.

I holstered my pistol and looked to see if the girl in red was okay.

"You're a huntress?" she asked the huntress.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" she then asked.

"Nope, she's fine," I quietly said to myself, my left hand connecting to my face in the process.

* * *

 _So...how was it? Good? Bad? This is my first time doing it so please review my story I would really like that._

 _I'll be onto my next chapter when I get the time so see you guys/girls next time._


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

_Hello again readers, I'll be commenting on most reviews you guys give me right here, currently there's only one so...yeah_

Caesar the Son of War: _Thanks for the review, though my character IS based off other characters (Mostly Kirito from SAO) it does kind of seem generic, and also this IS my first time writing a fanfiction, also I re-watched the first episode, pausing and rewinding the video to get the exact words and actions that the characters say and do or very close to it._

 _And so to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

After the 'eventful' evening I had with the red hooded girl and the thugs, the huntress put us in a dark room with a table and two chairs facing a single chair on the other side of the table, the huntress instructing us to sit down before starting a lecture to us which in turn I kept quiet.

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and others in great danger," she informed us, as she walked behind us.

"They started it!" the girl cried out in protest.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." The girl had a hopeful expression.

"And a slap on the wrist," the huntress deadpanned, hitting the desk with her riding crop, hearing a small squeak from the girl.

"But there's someone here who'd like to meet you," the huntress then said.

As she walks off to the side, I spot a middle-aged man, holding a mug with his left hand and a plate of cookies on his right hand.

He wore a dark-green scarf around his neck and a black suit over his buttoned up vest.

"Ruby Rose," he said as he leaned closer to the now named Ruby.

"You...have silver eyes," he then said, stating the obvious.

"U-umm-" she started only to be cut off.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" he asked the girl, referring to the screen that the huntress was holding, and showed a video of her fighting the thugs a few hours ago.

"S-Signal Academy..."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see..." he says, placing the plate of cookies on the table in front of her.

She slowly took one cookie before she ate the whole bloody cookie that's the size of her palm, before scoffing down the rest within seconds...I wonder how she can do that...

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before...a dusty old crow," the man continued as she ate.

I couldn't understand what the girl was saying, especially with her mouth stuffed with cookies.

"Talk when your mouth isn't full," I told her.

She looked at me, realising what I had just said, and swallowed the cookies in her mouth in one gulp.

"Sorry," she apologised before facing to the man.

"That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like-" she explained before cutely making karate moves and sounds, causing me to slightly chuckle.

"So I've noticed," the man said, placing his mug down and leaned on the table.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" he asked before sitting down.

"Well...I want to be a huntress," a straight forward answer came from Ruby.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to be a huntress and I'm trying to be a huntress cause I wanna help people, my parents always taught us to help others so I thought, aww you might as may well be a career out of it, I mean the police are alright but huntsmen and huntress' are just so much more romantic and exiting, cool j-just-ahhh Y'KNOW?!" she explained, slowly speeding up her explanation before exploding in excitement.

I could only bear to look at her for so long as I looked at the other two people in the room, noticing the huntress with a worried look and the man with a monotone look.

"Do you know who I am?" he then asked after the short excited outburst Ruby had.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon," Ruby answered to the now named Ozpin who smirked.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked at the huntress beside him only for her to reply by rolling her eyes.

"Well okay."

"Jeez that was fast..." I thought to myself.

Ruby left the room to go home, leaving Ozpin, the huntress, and I in the room.

"So, you must be the boy _that_ man talked about?" Ozpin began to ask me.

"More or less," I answered cryptically, clearly knowing what he was referring to. "the _old bear_ was quite persistent on me going here."

"You were supposed to arrive here a week ago, what happened?"

"Let's just say I ran into some...complications on the way."

"I see...so, what is your name?"

"The name's Ekuro Kita," I answered with my arms crossed and looked at them.

"Funny, you don't seem to exist regarding your name in any kingdoms." the huntress said, tapping away on her scroll.

"Well...what if I said that I came from another world, would you believe me?" I asked half seriously, half hoping they would believe my answer.

This caught the huntress' attention, making me feel a bit uncomfortable with her stare.

There was only silence for a few seconds, then Ozpin smiled at me.

"I'm guessing you have no place to stay?" he asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, not you too, sir!" I said out of disbelief.

Ozpin ignored my comment and continued.

"Would you like to come to my school as well?"

The huntress looked at Ozpin with a disapproved look.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious about bringing a boy with no records about him and from a different world into your academy!" the huntress informed.

"It is a once in a lifetime to have this boy from another world come to this academy," he told the huntress.

"Not to mention that he did let a kid go to his academy two years ahead of her time," I pointed out to the huntress.

The huntress only sighed in defeat.

"So, when do I go?" I then asked Ozpin.

"Tomorrow morning, at the skyport where an airship will take you and other potential students into Beacon," Ozpin instructed.

"Alright then, I'll see you at Beacon tomorrow, good day." I stood up and headed towards the door, leaving the interrogation room.

"So this is what the _old bear_ wanted me to do...heh, you sneaky bastard," I said to myself, quietly chuckling.

* * *

 _So... another chapter done, I do intend to start my story from Season One all the way to the latest episode so THIS WILL TAKE A WHILE, though I do have holidays coming up later in the week so HAPPY DAYS :D_

 _So have a nice day and please review my story, and so see you guys next time..._


	3. Chapter 3: To Beacon we go

_Hey readers, got a bit more views (YAY!) but no new reviews (;-;), but no matter we have this chapter, though this chapter will be a bit boring to read as well and less to read..._

 _So no more talking from me and to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

After leaving the interrogation room, the Headmaster was kind enough to rent me a room in Vale for the night.

Now I'm currently at the skyport and boarded the airship Ozpin had told me about, sitting on one of the many seats on the airship and waited for it to take off, taking a quick nap with my arms behind my head, closed my eyes, and dosed off in peace.

"Hey aren't you the guy that was with me at the robbery yesterday?" a feminine voice called out.

Or not...

I cracked open my left eye to see the same red hooded girl from yesterday.

Since I could now properly see her, she wore a red-hooded cloak held by cross-shaped pins to her shirt, dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, around her waist was a black belt holding a magazine pouch on her right side and large cartridges in individual loops, probably 50. calibers or something around that size, on her left side.

"That would be me, yes," I casually answered.

"We didn't get to properly introduce each other yesterday, my name's Ruby Rose, nice to meet you," she greeted, extending her hand out to me.

"Ekuro Kita," I introduced myself, standing up, and shook her hand "nice to meet you too,"

"Who's this person Ruby?" a taller and older girl appeared next to Ruby, asked.

"Oh, Yang, meet Ekuro Kita, he was with me during the robbery yesterday," Ruby explained to the now named Yang.

"Hey I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister," she extended her hand to me.

She had messy long blonde hair that reaches down to her hips, she wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top, orange scarf around her neck, black shorts held by a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object, the small banner had a gold coloured burning heart crest symbol imprinted on it, she also wore black fingerless gloves as well with a pair of gold bracelets around her wrists.

"Like wise," taking her hand and shook it, her hand crushed mine in a death grip before she pulled me in next to her.

"Treat her right and I won't have to come after you," she whispered in my ear in a menacing voice before backing away.

"It's really nice to meet you," Yang then said to me, changing her voice to a more cheerful tone.

"N-nice to meet you too..." I nervously said, sweat dripping down the side of my head. I don't want to be on her bad side at all.

"Now back to where I was..." Yang then said, changing the subject.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang expressed, bear-hugging Ruby.

"Pleash shtop..." Ruby pleaded, in her sister's hug of death.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang praised, letting go of Ruby from the hug.

"Really, sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think that you're the bees knees."

"I don't wanna be the bees knees okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees, I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

I don't think going to Beacon to train as a huntress is being a normal girl, then again I wouldn't know what's normal around here...

"What's with you, aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited, I just...I got moved ahead two years, I don't want people to think I'm special or anything," Ruby explained.

"But you are special," Yang said to Ruby, giving a one-armed hug to her sister.

They were then interrupted by a news channel.

"The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities," the screen shows photos of Roman Torchwick, the man Ruby and I fought.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Cryil. In other news, this Saturdays 'Faunus Civil Rights Protest' turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony," a female news reporter is seen and a photo of a protest is in place, then is changed into a symbol, the symbol of the White Fang.

"The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted the-" she continued to explain until it was cut off.

A hologram of the huntress that was with Ozpin during the 'interrogation' yesterday, appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," the Huntress greeted.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the now named Glynda introduced herself to Yang indirectly.

"Oh..."

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntress', it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," Glynda expressed her speech before disappearing.

"Wow..." Ruby expressed, looking out the window of the airship before walking up to it to look outside, everyone else in the airship does the same.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here," Ruby said, looking down below.

"I guess home isn't too far after all," Ruby then said to Yang, as Yang and I walked up behind her.

"Beacon is our home now," Yang said to Ruby, putting her left arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"You're quite right about that, but..." I commented, spotting a person who didn't look to well, ran off somewhere.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang commented, looking at the person running off.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby pointed out.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet."

"Err I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

"Ahh Yang gross you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby then called out.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, Ekuro help me, please!"

I only responded with a chuckle as I watched the event unfold.

* * *

 _And so I've finished with another chapter, as well as the first episode. Although there is nothing interesting in this chapter and little talk with my OC, and probably on the next chapter but maybe there might be a bit of humour in the next._

 _So till next time of the next chapter..._


	4. Chapter 4: A bad start

Hey readers and back with another chapter of 'Another day in Remnant', I have more reviews to answer (Yay :D).

 _And before I get to reviews...HELL YEAH HOLIDAYS ARE STARTING, I'll try to write more if my games don't jump right in front of me and says "One of us, one of us" then we're good :D_

frozenflames720: _I get what you mean that my character is referenced to some characters, and to answer the shipping question, I am not making a harem type story :P, though I do intend to ship my OC with one of the members of team RWBY, just not at the moment, I'm still a beginner in this XD, watch out for hints though._

 _RWBYR3B0RN: Thanks for the words of encouragement, and I've already answered that question with frozenflames720 :D._

 _And so to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Beacon Skyport..._

As I waited for the airship to land, I thought of what I have done today and yesterday. There's the fight with Torchwick, then the interrogation, although I was supposed to tell Ozpin and Glynda a bit of the world I lived in but probably save it for later, met Ruby and Yang, and now I'm here heading to Beacon.

As the airship lands and open its doors, the nicknamed 'Vomit Boy', rushes out with his hands covering his mouth, heading straight for the nearest bin to puke in, I felt sorry for him as I passed by him.

I walked with the sisters till we were in the courtyard of Beacon Academy.

The sisters stared in amazement at Beacon as I just stared in awe.

"The view from Vale cut nothin on this," Yang commented, crossing her arms.

"I can't say that you're wrong about that," I agreed.

"Sis, that kid's got a collapsable staff, *gasp*, she's got a fire sword- ow, owww..." Ruby goes all 'chibi-mode' on students' weapons and was about to follow them, not before being dragged back by the hood by her sister.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons," Yang told Ruby.

"JUST weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves, they're apart of us! Oh they're so cool."

"Weapons nerd much?" I teased Ruby which in turn, glared at me.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby explain to us while transforming her Crescent Rose in its scythe form and hugging it before lowering it down.

"Ruby come on," Yang says, pulling Ruby's hood over her face, "why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But why would need friends when I have you and Ekuro?" Ruby asked, pulling her hood back up.

"We only just met Ruby and you already consider me as a friend?" I asked Ruby.

"Well...actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up, bye!" Yang quickly said before rushing passed Ruby and I, along with her 'friends', causing Ruby to spin around as I sidestepped away from the crowd to avoid being spun around like Ruby.

"Wait where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing," Ruby fired away questions while spinning around before tripping over some luggage.

"What are you doing?!" a girl in white appeared in front of Ruby.

She had long white hair in a ponytail but is off centre to the right, she also has a small tiara holding the ponytail in place, she wore a pale blue bolero jacket over her white dress, the bolero being red on the inside and white on the outside. Around her waist is a tied up ribbon and a small bag behind her back as well as a rapier with a revolving chamber inside the guard on her hip.

"Ugh, uh sorry," Ruby apologised.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!"

"Uhh..." Ruby picked up a suitcase off the ground.

"Give me that!" the girl demanded, snatching the suitcase from Ruby before opening it.

"This is dust," the girl in white explained, holding a small jar of what I assumed was dust, on her hand, "mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhh..." Ruby said, still not getting what she's saying.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy!" the girl said, closing the suitcase hard, blowing out a bit of dust powder.

The dust powder was blown into Ruby's direction, while she was standing up, she shows signs of sneezing.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" the girl continued to shake the small jar of dust at Ruby, further worsening the situation.

"Err, excuse me but could you stop shaking that jar before- oh shite-" I asked the girl in white before I realised Ruby was about to sneeze.

I push both Ruby and the girl away from the dust cloud, but by doing so, I got myself caught in the dust cloud. As Ruby sneezed, an explosion of elements went off, with me in it.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Oww..." I groaned on the ground in pain, covered in soot which slowly dissipated off me.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl in white continued to yell at Ruby which I noticed Ruby poked her index fingers together out of embarrassment.

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby apologised again.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I-I-"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters so...watch where you're going!" she scolded Ruby, looking away.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually," a girl in black appeared, holding the small jar that the girl in white was holding.

She has long, wavy black hair and wore a black bow on top of her head. She also wore black low-heeled boots and stockings, black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes a part of her midriff, white shorts with zippers on the front of each leg, and a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a sheath behind her and sticking out is what looked like a grip and magazine of a pistol.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the larges producers of energy propellent in the world," the girl in black explained.

"Finally some recognition," the now named Weiss, proudly boasted.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," the girl in black bluntly explained right after Weiss' boast.

"Oooo burn," I said out loud, still on the ground in pain.

"Wha- how dare the- the nerve of-" Ruby was giggling while Weiss was just about to explode but just contained it, walked up the the girl in black, snatched the small jar from her hand and walked away from us.

"I promise that I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out loud as Weiss walked away from us.

"*Sigh* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough for a stay," Ruby said to herself.

"Ya think?" I asked Ruby which she ignored.

"So what's-" Ruby asked, turning around to look to the girl in black only to see her walking away.

Ruby looks around to see no one around but me on the ground before collapsing on the floor next to me.

"Welcome to beacon," Ruby welcomed, looking at the sky.

"You too Ruby," I welcomed back.

As she was on the ground, I look around to see 'Vomit Boy' walking up to me and Ruby.

"Hey, I'm Jaune," the now named Jaune extended his hands to me and Ruby.

He had messy blonde hair and wore a white chest-plate and shoulder armour under his black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves, and blue jeans.

Ruby got up to a sitting position.

"Ruby," she introduced herself as she grabbed Jaune's hand.

"Ekuro," I introduced myself before grabbing Jaune's wrist as he grabbed mine and helped Ruby and I up.

"Nice to meet you two," he replied.

When Ruby and I got up, Ruby started giggling a bit.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked Jaune.

* * *

 _Beacon courtyard..._

Ruby, Jaune and I were currently walking around the courtyard talking about motion sickness.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on," Jaune stated his fact to Ruby.

"Look I'm sorry, 'vomit boy' was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby apologetically said to Jaune.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"

"And I got my self into that explosion," I pointed out.

"Again I'm sorry," Ruby apologised to me.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it," Jaune introduced himself 'properly'.

"Do they?" Ruby and I asked in union.

"T-they will, well I- I hope they will, I mean my mom always says that- er never mind," Jaune dismissed what he just said.

"He he he err...so...I got this thing," Ruby said, retracing Crescent Rose out in her scythe form and impaling it to the ground.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, jumping back a little.

"It's also a customisable, high-impact, sniper-rifle," Ruby explained to Jaune, hefting up her scythe and held it by the charge handle.

"A-wha...?" Jaune asked, completely clueless.

Ruby then pulled back the charge handle of the scythe.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune says.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh uh...I-I got this sword," Jaune unsheathed the said sword and showed it to Ruby and I.

"Oooo!"

"Yeah I got a shield too," Jaune pulled out his sheath and it activates into a kite shield.

"So what do they do? Ruby asked, touching the shield, causing it to close on Jaune before he accidentally let go of his shield, caused it to pop in and out in its shield form and struggled to catch it before dropping it on the ground and picking it back up from the ground.

"T-the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just...put it away," Jaune explained to Ruby while putting away his shield in his sheath form and sheathed his sword.

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it does," Jaune answered dejectedly.

"So Ekuro, what's you have?" Ruby asked me.

"Oh um, I got these," I said, pulling out a black tube on my right hand and a silver tube on my left, both in its compact form.

"Uhh..." she stared at them awkwardly.

"I'm not done yet with Midnight and Eclipse," I said, rolling my eyes.

I press both of the handles' switches between the two prongs and both Midnight and Eclipse extended out their respective blades, Midnight's colour theme being black with silver trimmings on the blade edges, and Eclipse's colour theme being silver with black trimmings on the blade edges, before locking the blades in place with their prongs as slopped hand guards.

"Wow that's so cool, can I hold one of them?!" Ruby stared in awe.

"Umm...I'm not so sure about letting you hold it..." I was a bit skeptical with her holding one of my swords, knowing what would happen.

"Please?" Ruby pleaded, showing the puppy dog eyes to me. Why does it always work?!

"*Sigh* Alright, just be careful of Midnight's weight," I warned, referring to the black themed sword, as I handed Midnight to her stretched out hands, eyes sparkling.

As I let the handle of Midnight go onto Ruby's hands, she immediately fell to the ground with the sword handle in hand.

"Heavy...how can you hold this?" Ruby asked me, struggling to keep the sword up.

"What it can't be that heav- okay never mind," Jaune said, walking up to Ruby and tried to hold Midnight but gave up immediately.

"It isn't that heavy to me," I said, picking up Midnight from Ruby and putting it away.

"So what else do you have?" Ruby, eyes still retaining her sparkly-ness...if such a word exists...

"Well I have these," I said, unholstering my right pistol.

"This is called the FN Five-Seven, semi-automatic pistols. It uses 5.7x28mm rounds, holds twenty rounds in a magazine plus one in the camber, and has a effective range of 55 yards, although I can hit targets further than that," I explained to Ruby with detail.

"Anyways, that's about all I have," I said, holstering my pistols.

"Well, hehe, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it," Ruby expressed to Jaune and I, hefting and caressing her scythe.

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down, my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me, well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days," Ruby explained.

"Touché Ruby," I agreed.

"Yeah...the classics," Jaune said.

"So why'd you help us back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby then chose to ask.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Hm, hey where are we going?"

"Oh I don't know, I was following you...y-you think there might be a directory...maybe a food court, some sort of recognisable landmark...is err, is that a no?" Ruby snickering over Jaune's suggestion.

"That's a no," Ruby answered, smiling.

"Ruby, I like this guy already, he has his priority on food first, work later," I said, causing Ruby laugh before Jaune sheepishly joined in later.

* * *

 _Well that was a pain in the arse to do, BUT I have prevailed, and also THIS IS OVER 2000 words YAY!_

 _So since holidays are coming in I'll be more active in writing this fanfiction...unless games get in the way._

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5: Like a big slumber party

_Hey readers, it's great to have holidays to have around and do absolute sh- I mean absolutely nothing to do but...Tudor...yeah I have tudor, three to be more exact...(I cry every time ;-;) BUT I will try to do MY best to try and write as much as I can. No onto questions..._

frozenflames720: _Well initially I thought of that pairing but...if you've read about my OC in my profile I thought of something different so...yeah...although I add a bit of fluff just to put you and others off as you'll see in this chapter, but nice guess though..._

Guest: _Whoever you are thanks for the support :D_

 _So enough of that, onto the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Beacon a_ _mphitheater..._

Ruby, Jaune and I are currently at the entrance of the amphitheater and continued walking in to see a crowd of new-comers and a certain blonde haired girl.

"Ruby, Ekuro, over here, I saved you guys a spot!" Yang called out, waving at us.

"Oh, hey I got to go, I'll see you after the ceremony," Ruby told Jaune, leaving his side.

"Yeah I got to go with them, see you later I guess," I said to Jaune, patting him on the back and left his side as well.

"Hey wait...ah great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl and cool guy to talk to?" I heard Jaune questioned out loud.

Now in between the sisters, I heard Yang asked Ruby.

"How's your first day going little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby asked in return, arms crossed.

"Yikes, Meltdown already?"

"No she literally exploded, as in 'kaboom', with me in the middle of it," I explained to Yang.

"Ekuro's right," Ruby agreed. "I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire, and I think some ice?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, not convinced.

Ruby scoffed before she proceeded to re-tell a simplified version of what happened in a very fast manner. "I wished. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then Ekuro pushed the girl and I away from the dust cloud, and then I sneezed, and then Ekuro exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" Weiss yelled out behind Ruby, who crept up behind Ruby during her explanation.

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby panicked, leaping onto me which I ended up catching her in a bridal style carry, catching me off guard...don't even ask...

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded," Yang said, shocked to hear the truth.

"We did tell you Yang," I told her.

"It was an accident," Ruby said, jumping off of me.

"It was an accident!" she then repeated again before she was faced with two identical pamphlets.

"What's this?" Ruby then asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or any damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product, although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field," Weiss explained, somehow managing to listen to the whole explanation while I noticed Ruby didn't understanding the whole explanation.

"Umm..."

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

"No?" I cheekily answered Weiss, putting up a smug face only to have a heel of a certain red-hooded girl on my toe.

"AY mean absolutely!" I quickly said.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss instructed, handing Ruby and I a pamphlet.

"Look, uhh it sounds like you three just got off on the wrong foot," Yang explained.

"You did not just make a pun..." I bluntly asked only to have another heel stepped on my toe, promptly shutting me up.

Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?" Yang then continued on.

"Yeah, great idea sis," Ruby agreed with Yang before turning around to face Weiss.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We could go for shopping supplies," Ruby greeted, extending her hand to Weiss.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there," Weiss sarcastically said, enough to probably kill an actual person before she referred to Jaune behind her which he noticed.

"Wow really?!" Ruby said in excitement while my hand connected onto my forehead.

"...No," Weiss deadpanned after a moment of silence.

We were then interrupted by a sound of a microphone who Ozpin was on with Glynda next to him.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far...it is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin gazes at the students before setting eyes on me, turned around and walked away with his cane, then Glynda walks to the microphone.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed," she instructed us before we were dismissed.

"He seemed kind of...off..." Yang commented.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby commented as well.

"I'm a natural blonde y'know," Jaune pointed out, popping into the conversation, this caused Weiss to hold her forehead.

"Hey guys I'll meet you at the ballroom, I've got something to do," I told Ruby and Yang.

"Alright, Ekuro, see you there," Ruby acknowledged as I walked off.

* * *

 _Beacon Hallways..._

Here I am walking around the whole bloody academy, trying to find a way to the ballroom as well as trying to find Ozpin in the process.

"This is the size of bloody Hogwarts..." I quietly said to myself.

"Mr. Kita?" I turn around and see Glynda and Ozpin.

"Oh there you guys are, I've been trying to find you two," I said to them.

"As were we, so tell me a bit about your world," Ozpin asked me while we walked casually out to the courtyard of Beacon...somehow...

"Didn't the _old bear_ brief you about my world?"

"No, he wanted you to explain it instead of himself."

"I see...well I'll tell you this to start off: In my world, there is no Faunus population, the world is all human...well 'almost' human..."

"'Almost' human?"

"Yeah, people would assume that if there's no Faunus population, it's peaceful. That's nowhere close to it, in my world, people fought each other, gaining control of precious land, wiping out a whole nation, not to mention three world wars already."

"And what were the casualties?" Glynda asked me.

"Casualties? More than anyone could keep count on, an estimate of over a billion people died, possibly more, and most of them were civilians, and the second world war included an attempted genocide on a whole civilisation," I explained to her.

Glynda was shocked to here the amount of casualties that I explained but I noticed Ozpin kept his monotone face.

"I see...and how does your government enforce this?" Ozpin then asked me.

"They don't, we enforce the lands."

"We?"

"Yes, we are known as 'The Covenant'. We consist of two races, the 'Warlocks' and the 'Witches', both in their respective genders."

"Why do they call yourselves 'The Covenant'?" Glynda asked me.

"Because we are two of three races to be able to tap into what we call 'mana' and use magic while average people cannot, simply saying, we only consist of people who can use magic," I simply answered.

"Do you mean aura and semblance?"

"In a way of how it works, almost."

"I think that's enough story telling for one day, Glynda." Ozpin said before facing me. "Mr. Kita, you should head to the ballroom and rest, you have an initiation to go through tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Headmaster," I agreed, giving a carefree two-finger salute before walking off.

"Oh, and Mr. Kita," I turned around to face Ozpin once more. "I think you need this." He held out a duffle bag and a map out of nowhere.

"Much appreciated, Headmaster," I thanked him, grabbing the duffle bag and map, and headed to the ballroom with the map Ozpin gave me.

* * *

 _Ballroom..._

Walking into the ballroom with my pajamas on after leaving the bathroom...well, technically it's just my grey shirt and black cargo pants since I only had these clothes on me while the rest I had left behind. I checked through what Ozpin gave to me in the duffle bag.

It contained a black clear phone of sorts which I guessed people called it a 'Scroll', a sleeping bag, tooth brush, tooth paste with the brand named 'Shi-nee', and a piece of paper showing me the locker number I own.

"Heh, thanks, Ozpin," I quietly thanked him.

I look around to see new-comers around either asleep or walking around and spotted Ruby on top of her sleeping bag with her legs up in the air, writing something on a journal of sorts.

"Hey, Ruby, you don't mind of I crash next to you?" I called out to Ruby, walking up to her.

Ruby wore a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest, white long pants with pink rose decoration. She also has a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes on top of her head.

"Oh, hey, Ekuro." Ruby greeted back. "I don't mind at all, I left you a spot anyways."

I then set my stuff down and lay down on my sleeping bag on her left with my new scroll.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang called out, crashing down next to Ruby's right side.

Yang wore an orange tank top with her flamed heart emblem on the front, and black boy shorts.

"I don't think dad would approve with all the boys though," Ruby commented.

"You know, I'm a boy as well, Ruby..." I pointed out.

"You're an exception," Ruby assured me.

"I know I do," Yang said, making a purring sounds while looking at the other guys in the room, only to then see Jaune in a blue full-body pajamas with a bunny face on its chest and blue bunny slippers and noticed Yang, weirding her out.

"What's that?" Yang then asked Ruby, referring to the book Ruby was writing in.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"AWW THAT'S SO CUUUUTE!" Yang expressed out loud before she was hit directly in the face by a flying projectile, a.k.a. a pillow.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's...nice...and how about Ekuro? You met him during the robbery. There you go plus 2 friends, two hundred percent increase."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend," Ruby pointed out, turning her body around to face the ceiling, hands behind her head.

"There's no such things as negative friends, you just made two friends and...one enemy," Yang explained, trying to lighten up the mood only to have another flying projectile up her face, a.k.a another pillow, this time with a dog face imprinted on it.

"Look it's only been one day, trust me you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet," Yang said seriously.

"She's right y'know," I add in the conversation only to be ignored by Ruby which her attention was towards a familiar girl in a black yukata lighting up a candle with a match.

"That girl..." Ruby said out loud.

"You know her?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Not really, she saw what happened but left before I could say anything."

"And I was still on the ground in pain at the that time too," I added in, trying to get their attention.

"Welp now's your chance," Yang said, getting up and grabbed Ruby's wrist and my left arm, dragging me and pulling Ruby towards the girl in black.

"W-wait what are you doing?!" Ruby demanded, struggling to free herself from Yang's iron grip which I didn't resist.

"Helloooo~!" Yang called out to the girl in the yukata, before she released her grip on Ruby and I, with Ruby turning away from the girl and me on the ground...again... "I believe you three may know each other?"

"Aren't you the girl that exploded? And aren't you the guy that was caught in the explosion?" the girl in black asked Ruby and I.

"Uh yeah, my name's Ruby," Ruby introduced herself, extending her hand to the girl but was the girl showed no sign of moving and so Ruby retracted her hand back. "But you just can call me crater- actually you just call me Ruby," Ruby then said, catching herself.

"And my name is Ekuro," I introduced myself to the girl, getting off the floor.

"Okay..." she said.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby whispered back to Yang quickly before the both of them looked towards me.

"Don't look at me, I'm no help!" I whispered back to them before they started smiling at the girl.

"So, what's your name?" Yang then asked the girl in black.

"*Sigh* Blake," the now named Blake, introduced herself.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow..."

"Thanks..."

"It goes great with your...pajamas..."

"Right..."

"Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book..." Blake then said, Yang and Ruby not getting the hint as they stared at Blake. "That I will continue to read..." Yang and Ruby still didn't get the hint. "As soon as you leave," Yang and Ruby then finally got the hint.

"Yeah this girl's a lost cause," Yang announced to Ruby but was ignored by her little sister.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Huh?" Blake surprised to hear what Ruby had asked.

"Your book, does it have a name?"

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah that's...real lovely..." Yang said, not interested about the book.

"Sounds familiar..." I thought to myself.

"I love books," Ruby said to Blake. "Yang used to read me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons why I wanted to be a huntress."

"Why's that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"I'm hoping we all will, as a girl I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books, someone who's fought for what's right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"The real world was never a fairy tale to begin with," I quietly commented.

"...Well that's why we're here...to make it better..." Ruby then said to Blake.

"Ohh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang then expressed, cuddling Ruby or more like bear-hugging Ruby, while lifting Ruby off the ground.

"Cut it out!" Ruby demanded, starting a friendly cat fight, no pun intended, but I did for some reason hear a cat in the cloud of smoke that Ruby and Yang had created while I backed off to avoid getting caught in the fight.

"Are they always like this?" Blake asked me.

"Hell if I know." I shrugged my shoulders. "I've only just met them today."

"Well Ruby, Yang, Ekuro, it's a pleasure to-" Blake said to Ruby, Yang, and I before she was interrupted by a certain girl in white.

"What in the world is going on over here, don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss said to the girls which at the moment, Ruby was tickling Yang's foot.

Yang and Weiss saw each other and said the same words in equalised timing.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Shh, guys she's right, people are trying to sleep!" Ruby pleaded in a hushed voice, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss then said to Ruby loudly.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby protested loudly.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang demanded loudly, backing up Ruby.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss said to Ruby and Yang.

I looked at Blake as Blake looked at me.

"I get the feeling this is going to be an exciting year," I told Blake which she rolled her eyes before she proceeded to blow out the candles on the candelabra while I shut shut the only uncovered window, causing the room to go black.

* * *

 _AAANNNNNND WE'RE DONE FINALLY HAHAHA...but not the tudors aren't ;-;_

 _But that's episode 3 done and the next chapter will be the initiation day :D_

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	6. Chapter 6: To new heights

_Hey readers for another chapter of "Another day in Remnant". I've been caught up with some things that sort of delayed this chapter *Cough* Payday 2 *Cough* OSU! *Cough* Brave Frontier *Cough*, but anyways on to the questions..._

frozenflames720: _No worries about the qeustions, I like to answer them, and to answer your OC thing...I'm still new to this and well...send me a PM about your OC and I'll think about it, but the answer for now is no sorry._

 _And so to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Dream..._

* **What the hell are you doing,** **Ekuro?!** _ **Get out of there!***_ a feminine speaker called out through my earpiece. _  
_

 _"I can't do that, sis. This is the only way I can stop them," I said, bypassing firewalls to the prototype dimension gate._

 _* **There has to be another way!***_

 _"There is no other way! The Necromancers are close to breaching the blast doors and if they get their hands on this, who knows what will happen to this world! Now get the hell out of here before this place goes off!"_

 _* **Please, don't do this, don't leave me...***_

 _"I'm sorry, Kuro...you're a big girl now. Continue to lead the fight for the regiment...for everyone..."_

 _* **NOOOO!***_

Then, a bright light flashed before my eyes.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Reality..._

I jolted my eyes open, waking myself up and cut myself off from the dream.

I raised my head up, with sweat dripping from my forehead and ragged but quiet breathing. I looked around to realise I was in the ballroom full of potential students early in the morning, meaning I was in Beacon, a prestigious academy for Hunters and Huntress'.

"Ugh, hate mornings..." I quietly murmured, dropping my head back to the ground.

I then tried to sit up but felt something restricting my chest. I look down and surprised myself to see the top of Ruby's head, resting on top of my chest with her eyes closed, drooling down her left cheek while having her arms around my stomach.

"Hey, Ruby, wake up it's already morning," I whispered to Ruby, poking Ruby on the right cheek.

"Mmph...five more minutes Yang..." Ruby murmured, not getting off of me and hugged tighter.

"Ruby, I'm not Yang, now get up," I told her and ended up shaking her shoulders softly.

I saw Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see me and realised that she was on top of me, causing her face to blush.

She quickly got off of me, added with a quiet, but cute, squeal from her.

"M-morning, Ekuro..." Ruby greeted me with her head facing the other direction from me, trying to hide her blush.

"Heh, morning to you too," I greeted back with a cheeky smirk across my face, "did you sleep well?"

"I...guess..."

"Well, today is initiation day so we should get changed, see you at the locker rooms?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Ruby said as I got up and left to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Bathroom..._

I splashed my face with water, removing the sweat from this morning before I looked at myself on the mirror.

I had pale grey eyes with my black hair which was slanted to the right, covering my right eyebrow, an athletic build from the time I was here in Remnant, but with less muscles around my arms and legs, accompanied by my fair skin.

"*Sigh* I wonder what's happening on the other side right now..." I thought to myself before I started to brush my teeth, being careful with my right pointy canine tooth when brushing my teeth.

As I was brushing my teeth, I noticed two people to my left.

A girl that wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist, a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, armour that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist, and a pink skirt.

Next to the girl was a guy that had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs.

I see the girl talking to the guy non-stop. I felt sorry for that guy since he has to endure the girl's non-stop conversation.

* * *

 _Locker room..._

After I brushed my teeth and changed into my default gear, consisted pretty much of the black trench coat, fingerless gloves, cargo pants to put extra ammo for my Five-Seven's, and steel tipped combat boots, I headed for the cafeteria to get some breakfast before headed to the locker rooms to find my locker.

"So it was locker Two-Six-Eight, right?" I asked myself, remembering where I stashed my weapons away.

I found my locker and open it with the passcode I set yesterday and pulled out my weapons and gadgets.

I strapped on my pistol holsters around my waist with a belt, then pulled out the two FN Five-Sevens and holstered it between my thighs before pulling out Midnight and Eclipse in its compact form and clipped it behind the pistol holsters on my sides, then I picked up my black gauntlets.

The left gauntlet had a touch screen, covered by black metal to protect the screen, a data chip storage unit under the gauntlet, a reeled up cord adapter at the end next to the storage unit, and a small grappling hook unit on the left side of the gauntlet, the right gauntlet had only the grappling hook unit, but on its right side.

Checking for any tangled wires before clasping them on my forearms, I puled out something around my neck, revealing a data chip hanging by the makeshift necklace. I took the data chip out of the necklace and slotted it into the storage unit under my left gauntlet.

"Back into your home you go you floppy disk," I quietly said before I felt a sudden shock on my left forearm, "ha. ha. Very funny," I deadpanned towards the data chip before going back to where I was.

I now finally pulled out one last weapon: Last Regret, the weapon I didn't show to Ruby. I held the hand-cannon by the grip, inspected the weapon, checking the chamber to see it empty before quickly putting it away in the holster belt behind the back of my hip and under my trench coat before feeling the side of Last Regret's holster to feel the warm touch of five .50 Caliber Magnum rounds strapped on and accounted for.

After I equipped all my weapons and gadgets, having last minute checks on my ammo count, I closed the locker and looked around for Ruby and Yang which conveniently spot Yang waiting for Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby, Yang," I greeted them, waving my hand to them.

"Hey, Ekuro," both Ruby and Yang greeted back.

"I see you're abotu ready for initiation day, Ruby?" I asked.

"Yep, I wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby wondered, referring to the two people I saw in the bathroom.

"Oh who knows," Yang said, changing the subject," so, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

"Yeah, I wonder why..." I asked out loud, causing Ruby to remember the incident in the morning, causing her to blush.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby then said, dismissing my comment, holding Crescent Rose in its compact form and cuddled it.

"Well remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together," Yang lectured Ruby.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby complained to Yang, putting away Crescent Rose.

"Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting?" Ruby then asked, "and secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I. Drink. Milk," Ruby then announced, crossing her arms.

"Ohhh step back, we have a badass over here!" I jokingly said, with my hands shaking in the air for more dramatic effect, only to have Yang punch me hard on my right arm.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang then asked Ruby.

"I don't know, I...I'll just be on yours or Ekuro's team or something..." Ruby answered, looking away from us.

"Maybe you should try being on someones else's team?"

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby questioned, pointing at Yang accusingly.

"What? No, of course I do, I just thought...I don't know maybe it would help you...break out of your shell."

"What the- I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-" Ruby was about to finish her sentence when Jaune walks in and cuts her off.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker Six-Three-Six yesterday, I would've remembered having to count that high. Aww why does this have to happen today?" Jaune asked himself dejectedly, looking at a page.

I then over hear Weiss' and the red haired girl's conversation who Jaune passed by.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself?" Weiss asked the now named Pyrrha.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may," she replied to Weiss.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand."

"Great!"

The next thing I saw made me think my mind was tricking me, seeing lighting storms as well as a bit of lightning behind Weiss and talking to her self in her mind, until Jaune comes behind Weiss.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you," Jaune introduced himself.

"You again?" Weiss asked.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune," Pyrrha butted in the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune quickly said, ignoring Pyrrha and continued on with Weiss.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help overhear your talk about your fondness of me the other day," Jaune asked Weiss.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Weiss said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumour's about teams...I was thinking you and me would make a good one, What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are compromised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha butted in again only to be interrupted again.

"You don't say? Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team," Jaune walked up to Pyrrha before they were pushed apart by Weiss.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who your talking to?" Weiss then asked Jaune.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel," Jaune answered nonchalantly. Bad move Jaune, bad move...

"This is Pyrrha," Weiss introduced Pyrrha.

"Hello again," Pyrrha greeted Jaune again.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her classes at Sanctum," Weiss explained.

"Never heard of it," Jaune said, completely oblivious.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, a new record."

"The what?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box!" Weiss snapped, flailing her arms around.

"*Gasps* Thats you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune asked, realising who she is...this is just disappointing to watch...

"Yeah...it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal wasn't very good for you," Pyrrha explained.

"So after hearing all of this do you really think you're in the position to ask HER to be on your team?" Weiss popped in and asked Jaune again.

"I guess not, sorry," Jaune dejectedly answered and apologised.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader," Pyrrha said to Jaune, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Oh stop it!" Jaune said to Pyrrha, posing what I call 'stupidly fabulous'.

"Seriously please stop it, this kind of behaviour should not be encouraged," Weiss lectured Jaune.

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune, spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?" Jaune proposed to Weiss, closing the space between them.

"Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss said, asking Pyrrha for help.

As Jaune turned around, I saw Pyrrha throwing a spear towards him, catching onto Jaune's hood, pinning him to the nearest wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha sincerely apologised to Jaune.

As all that commotion happened, the speakers came up.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

"It was nice meeting you," Pyrrha said to Jaune, pulling out the spear as she walked passed him.

"Like-wise," Jaune says dejectedly once more.

Ruby, Yang, and I then walked up to him as Ruby and I helped Jaune up.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked Jaune.

"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for his confidence, where did I go wrong?" Jaune wondered.

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start," Yang suggested as Ruby and I helped Jaune up by the arms.

"And your 'confidence' isn't exactly that great either," I added in.

"Come on Jaune let's go," Ruby said to Jaune.

"Yes, to the cliffs we go!" I announced out loud, pointing to the direction of the cliffs, letting go of Jaune in the process, causing him to fall back down to the ground with Ruby in tow.

"Oh, sorry," I apologised to them both.

* * *

 _Beacon Cliffs..._

Ruby, Yang, Jaune and I headed to the Beacon cliffs with other students and we're told to stand on square pads with me being first on, then Jaune, Ruby, Yang, an unfamiliar person, the asian guy, the orange haired girl, another unfamiliar person, Pyrrha, Weiss then the rest being unfamiliar to me.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin started off.

"I don't think I really signed up for this...oh wait I did..." I thought to myself.

"And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today," Glynda explained the assignment of teammates.

I also heard Ruby groan in disappointment.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin continued on.

I heard Ruby groan again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin finished off.

That was when I heard glass cracking and shattering, as well as a "What?!" from Ruby. I guess you could say that her dreams were 'shattering'...yeaaahhh, no...

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you WILL die," Ozpin explained the objective.

I then heard Jaune gulp.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You'll find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately," Ozpin finished off his explanation on the objective.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin then asked.

"Yeah um sir-" Jaune called out, putting his hand up.

"GOOD! Now, take your positions," Ozpin instructed us which everyone but I obliged, with my arms crossed and Jaune still with his hand up.

"Uh sir? I got um...I got a question..." Jaune asked the Headmaster, unaware of students being launched off to the sky, seeing Weiss already launched off.

"So this landing...strategy thing uh w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked, still not aware of what's going on around him.

"No, you will be falling," Ozpin answered.

"Oh I see...so like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh yeah..."

I noticed Yang winked at us, putting on aviator glasses on before she was launched off, Ruby following up with a smirk before she was launched off as well.

"So um what is exactly a landing strateGGYYYYYY?!" Jaune asked before he was launched off before he could finish his sentence.

Ozpin turned around to see his 'soon-to-be' students fly off while he smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

I was still on the pad and get their attention by coughing.

"I'm still here," I pointed out, with my arms spread apart.

"You'll get your turn, you just have to be a bit patient," Ozpin instructed me.

I then realised when I looked around the first-years before they were launched off, there was an odd amount of students...don't tell me...

"You're doing this on purpose...aren't you?" I asked Ozpin as I heard a cocking sound under me.

The last thing I saw was Ozpin smirk before I was launched off in the air.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" I screamed out loud as I flew off.

* * *

 _SO THAT WAS THAT! How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing about it :D_

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7: Arguments

Hey readers, this chapter will be a bit shorter than the previous one but you might like it so...yeah...

frozenflames720: _Again don't worry about the "asking too many questions" things, I like to answer them also I took a look at your PM that you sent me and i've sent you a review of it so yeah..._

Dillon graham: _Thanks for the review..._

 _And so to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Unknown Location..._

 _"Sir, where are we heading to?!" a_ male Warlock called out loudly over the planes engines, strapped onto one of the seats with many other Warlocks and Witches on the cargo plane we were on.

 _"Where we're going, rookie, is the middle of the open ocean!"_ I replied back loudly.

 _"What for?!"_ another Warlock asked.

 _"You'll see!"_ I replied before I checked my flight pack.

 _ ***This is Raven-One to Black Leader, please respond,***_ my earpiece called out before I pressed the earpiece with my right index and middle finger.

"T _his is Black Leader, what is it,_ _Raven-One_ _?"_ I answered.

 ** _*We are within the training area, you can jump when you're ready.*_**

 _"Roger that, Raven-One, initiating jump now,"_ I acknowledged before unstrapping the belt of the seat and stood up at the back end of the plane.

" _Alright rookies!"_ I started, looking at everyone on their seats, _"Check all of your equipment and get ready for your flight of your life, Warlocks, Witches!"_

 _"Sir, when are we starting our test?!"_ one of the Witches asked while I slammed the button on the right of the plane, opening the back door of the plane.

 _"Right now, Witch!" I answered, before taking a step back, "_ _your first test is to search and take me down, pure and simple, yet difficult. R_ _emember your training everyone, because you're gonna need it out there, good luck!"_ I then instructed, giving them a two-finger salute, turned around and leapt out of the plane.

* * *

 _Present..._

 _Somewhere in the Emerald Forest..._

"Shite, shite, shite, shite, shite!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs, running for my life from a platoon of Beowolves.

After being launched off, I halo dived my way towards the forest and into the massive trees. I tried to stop my fall by embedding Midnight and Eclipse into a tree, instead I ended up slicing it down and the tree itself and I landed on an unlucky alpha Beowolf, killing it instantly. That being said, about five packs were around and chased after me, in turn I ran for my bloody life.

I turn around and pull out my Five-Sevens and open fired, each round meeting a head of a Beowolf before hearing a click from my pistols and started running again as I reloaded, keeping my empty magazines with me for later use.

As I ran, I look around and remembered the stunt I did with the tree, giving me an idea.

I kept running, putting my pistols away before I took out Midnight and Eclipse in their long-sword forms, then cut any trees that passed my way and kept running.

The trees fell in front of the platoon of Beowolves, blocking their way, unable to chase me, due to the trees being in the way.

"Damn, that was too close," I told myself, breathing heavily and slowed down my sprint to a walk.

I kept walking through the bushes that were in my way until I spot Weiss and Ruby walking with each other.

"Hey, guys!" I called out, running up to them.

"Huh? Oh hey, Ekuro!" Ruby spotted and greeted me but Weiss just kept walking on.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss explained to Ruby before she was interrupted by Ruby appearing in front of Weiss, doing doggy paddles.

"What the-" Weiss said in a surprised tone.

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me," Ruby said, being positive as always.

"When did-"

"Weiss just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters," Ruby explained to Weiss, putting one arm around Weiss.

"You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss, and after it's all over your gonna be like, 'wow that Ruby girl is really, really cool'," Ruby explained to Weiss, with her other arm extended out.

"And I wanna be your friend," Ruby finished off before disappearing in a trail of rose petals.

"I've seen her fight before and she's pretty good at it," I told Weiss.

"You may be fast but you excel at wasting time!" Weiss yelled out to Ruby but with no response.

About a few second of silence, I felt a presence around the area.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out, getting worried.

Weiss and I started hearing rustles from the bushes as I slowly drew out Midnight on my right hand and a Five-Seven on my left.

"Ruby?" Weiss repeated Ruby's name again.

I then heard a growl and both of us turned around to see a Beowolf.

"Ahh shite, you again," I said to the Beowolf.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled out loud, causing the Beowolf to roar, attracting more attention of Grimm around the area.

"Don't worry about Ruby, worry about yourself right now," I said to Weiss as I parried a swipe from another Beowolf from behind and put a round through its head.

I turn around to see Weiss in her trance and concentrating before her rapier chambers turns to the red chamber and lunged at a Beowolf in front of her. However Ruby appears in a storm of rose petals and takes a swipe at the Beowolf that Weiss had locked on.

"Gotcha!" Ruby said out loud.

Surprising Weiss, she forced herself to move her attack on a tree burning all of its leaves instantly.

Ruby witnessed the tree burning, lowering her guard. The Beowolf in front of her took a swipe at Ruby's scythe, pushing Ruby back and bumped into Weiss.

"Hey watch it!" Ruby said to Weiss.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn, I could've killed you!" Weiss argued with Ruby.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby quietly said.

"Hey guys, less arguing, more surviving," I told to them both, observing the surroundings to only realise we were surrounded by Beowolves that I thought I got away from.

"I thought I lost them," I thought out loud to no one in particular as Ruby, Weiss, and I were back-to-back.

"Wait you're the cause for all of them to come here?" Weiss asked me.

"Uh...maybe?" I cautiously answered as Ruby reloaded her Crescent Rose.

Then a burning tree fell down as Ruby cocked her weapon, getting ready to fight.

"We have to go!" Weiss told Ruby, grabbing her arm and started running, dragging Ruby with her while I ran behind them.

* * *

After all that running from the forest fire, we were catching our breath when we were far enough.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby complained to Weiss.

"Well perhaps if you would exercise even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss arguing with Ruby.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone that talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Um guys can we just get along?" I asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"NOT NOW, EKURO!" Both Weiss and Ruby yelled at me.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight, I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby continued her argument with Weiss.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss then sarcastically congratulated Ruby before walking off.

Ruby hearing what Weiss had said, she became enraged and brought out her scythe and swung at the nearest tree, cutting straight through, while I quickly ducked under her strike due to the fact I was in between Ruby and the tree, then proceeded to follow Weiss dejectedly.

"Goddamn...things couldn't get any worse..." I said to myself, then noticed a large feather floating down behind me.

"I just had to say it..." I then said before catching up to Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

 _And I am done, Imma go do the next chapter right after I post this so nothing to say :D_

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	8. Chapter 8: Directions

_Hey readers, I have nothing to talk about so...yeah :D_

 _So onto the next chapter we go..._

* * *

Ozpin POV: _Beacon Cliffs..._

"Our last pair has been formed sir," I heard Glynda informed me.

"Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along," Glynda added in, feeling sorry for Ren.

"Still he's probably better off than Miss. Nikos," She then said.

"Hmm?" I hummed to Glynda.

"I don't care what his transcript say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat, and Ekuro, he claims he's from another world which makes me worry of what he's truly capable of. I guess we'll found out soon enough. At their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes," Glynda informed, turning around before turning her head back at me.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked which I ignored.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glyna repeated.

I only ignored her again as I observed the progress of Ruby, Weiss and Ekuro.

"Hmm..."

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said in the scroll.

* * *

Ekuro POV: _Emerald Forest..._

After the argument and a bit of follow-the-leader from Weiss, Ruby sat on the ground with her legs crossed and played with a leaf out of boredom, while I layed on the ground trying to take a nap.

"I mean...this way, it's definitely this way," Weiss then said, walking the other direction for the umpteenth time.

"Alright it's official, we passed it," Weiss then announced.

Ruby threw the leaf she was playing with and got off the ground.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going," Ruby asked Weiss.

"Because I know exactly where we're going, we're going to...the forest temple!"

"So why did we backtrack several times then?" I asked Weiss, getting off from the ground.

"Oh stop it, you don't know where we are either!" Weiss retorted, starting with me.

"Well at least Ekuro and I aren't pretending like we know everything," Ruby pointed out, trying to defend me.

"She's got a point you know..." I added in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss retorted back at Ruby.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby yelled at Weiss.

"And you wanted to be her friend a few minutes ago," I pointed out to Ruby.

"Just keep moving," Weiss instructed us, walking away.

"Uhh just keep moving, hurry up, waaa watch where your going," Ruby complained, mimicking Weiss' voice with the addition of baby cries, "why are you so bossy?!" Ruby then said right after.

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that!" Weiss retorted, turning around and walking up to Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect!"

"Uh guys..." I tried to get their attention.

"NOT NOW, EKURO!" the both yelled in union. That's twice now...it hurts to be yelled at...

"Not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you," Weiss then said to Ruby, walking away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Ruby, she'll eventually open up," I told to Ruby, patting her shoulder before I followed up to Weiss.

* * *

Yang POV:

Walking out of the forest with my new partner Blake, we spot a large old stone circle.

"Think this is it?" I asked Blake.

She only looked at me before moving down the hill, so I follow her as well.

When we got down and headed towards the stone circle, I look around to see black and gold objects.

"Chess pieces?" I heard Blake question.

"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here," I informed Blake.

"Well I guess we should pick one."

* * *

Pyrrha POV:

Jaune and I walk up to a cave with drawing of people and a Scorpion.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked me.

 _Few minutes later..._

"I'm not sure this is it..." I told Jaune.

"*Sigh* Pyrrha...I made the torch, could you at least humour me for maybe five more feet?" Jaune asked before he tripped over something, dropping his torch in the process, burning out in a puddle of water.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Jaune as he got up.

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No it's...warm..."

* * *

Yang POV:

"Hmm," I thought out loud, looking at a gold pony.

"How about a cute little pony?" I suggested to Blake.

"Sure," Blake answered, smiling before walking up to each other.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

* * *

Pyrrha POV:

Jaune and I walk further into the cave to see a glowing object levitating.

"That's the relic!" Jaune said and attempts to grab it only for it to move back.

"Hey...bad relic," Jaune scolded the relic before he attempted to grab it again by leaping on it.

"Gotcha!" he said, hanging onto the 'relic'.

That was when I realised something was wrong, it was not the relic we were looking for.

"Jaune?" I called out to him.

As Jaune looked forward, multiple red eyes appeared in the dark and Jaune screamed.

* * *

Yang POV:

"Some girl's in trouble!" I said when I heard the scream, although I didn't realise that Blake was not paying attention.

"Blake did you hear that?" I asked Blake again which she continued not to pay attention.

* * *

Pyrrha POV:

Running as fast as possible out of the cave which the Death Stalker, with a screaming Jaune in tow, rammed out of the cave.

"PYRRHA THIS IS NOT THE RELIC, IT'S NOT, DO SOMETHING!" I heard Jaune scream out as I turned back around.

"Jaune! whatever you do, don't let-" I instructed Jaune but was too late as the Death Stalker flung Jaune far away somewhere.

"Go..." I finished before slowly turning around to see a angry Death Stalker.

All I did was scratch my head and ran for it.

* * *

Yang POV:

"Blake did you hear that?" I repeated to Blake once more.

"What should we do? I asked Blake who's still looking at the sky with a worried look.

That was when I heard my sister up in the sky screaming and saw Ekuro diving towards the ground.

* * *

 _WOW two chapters in one day XD so...yeah..._

 _So till next time of the next chapter..._


	9. Chapter 9: Battles and Teams

_Hey readers, I had forgotten to tell you guys/girls last chapter that it was the first time having POV's and timeframes...so that's what I couldn't remember last chapter... XD_

 _Also it's Christmas Eve YAY...or is it Christmas...meh depends when you read this :D_

 _And so to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Ekuro POV:_ _Few minutes ago..._

"I got an idea of how we can get to the temple faster!" Ruby announced to Weiss and I.

"And that would be?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"We hitch a ride onto one of the Nevermores," Ruby explained her "great" idea.

"That's a terrible idea, how can we even get up to one in the first place?!" Weiss screamed, shocked about Ruby's idea.

"Well, I've got these," I announced, showing my right gauntlet that was hiding under my sleeves and presented the grappling unit on the right right of the gauntlet.

"They can carry five times my weight and they can shoot out in a distance of 100 feet," I explained to the two.

"How does that work?" Ruby asked.

"Forget about questioning its logic, I haven't figured it out myself," I answered back to Ruby.

"We can't be doing this are we?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Come on, how bad can it be?" I asked Weiss.

* * *

Weiss POV: _Minutes after the conversation..._

"OKAY, I WAS WRONG, THIS CAN BE BAD!" Ekuro yelled over the sound of the wind, holding onto one of the Nevermore's feathers for dear life.

"Ruby I told you this was a terrible idea!" I yelled out to Ruby.

"We're fine, stop worrying!" Ruby yelled back to Ekuro and I.

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"...In a good way?!"

"In a bad way, in a very bad way!"

"The hell do you think we can worry in a good way?!" Ekuro yelled out to Ruby.

"Well why don't we just jump?!" Ruby suggested out loud.

"What are you, insane?!" I questioned Ruby only for her to be gone.

"OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED-!" I cursed out loud before I realised Ekuro was on as well.

"You're not gonna jump are you, Ekuro?!" I asked Ekuro only for him to be gone as well.

"OH NOT YOU TOO?!" I yelled out from the top of my lungs.

* * *

Ekuro POV:

After jumping off with Ruby, I continued to halo dive my way down faster than Ruby only to realise that I did not have the same equipment to slow myself down.

"Well...shit..." they were my last words before I crashed straight into the ground in front of Yang and Blake, creating a crater under me.

"Oww...that's gonna leave a mark tomorrow," I groaned as I slowly got up.

"Did he just survive a crash landing from the sky?" I heard Blake ask.

"I-" Yang started before she was interrupted by Ruby.

When I looked up I saw Ruby falling from the sky before she was pushed by another object into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake then asked Yang another question.

"I-" Yang said before she was interrupted again by an explosion, spotting the girl in pink, riding on top of an Ursa, then jumping off.

"Aww. it's broken," the girl said before standing on the head of the Ursa.

Just as she was on top of the Ursa the boy in green appears next to the Ursa looking tired.

"Nora, please...don't ever do that again," he asked the now named Nora only to find her missing on the Ursa.

Looking around I noticed Nora looking at a large gold rook chess piece before grabbing it and started singing.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sung, putting the rook on her leg, then on her head.

"NORA!" I heard the guy yell out.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora called back to the now named Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa..." Blake asked Yang another question again.

"I-" Yang said again, trying to say something before being interrupted another time by a Death Stalker chasing Pyrrha that tried to swipe at her only for her to jump in between the claws before barrel rolling away and screaming out Jaune's name.

I then see Ruby jump down from a tree to meet up with Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang called out.

"Yang!" Ruby said out loud and was about to hug Yang before-

"NORA!" Nora called out, appearing in-between the two.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked Yang once again. I don't think Yang could hold it anymore.

"Grrr I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang exploded in flames and yelled at everyone.

Within two seconds, everyone was quiet while I looked at my wrist as if there was a watch there, and Ren running up to the whole group, breathing heavily.

After the two seconds, Ruby tapped Yang on the shoulder.

"Um...Yang?" Ruby called out Yang, looking and pointing up to the sky.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" I heard Weiss yell out loud, hanging on one of the claws of the Nevermore.

"I said 'jump'," was all what Ruby said.

"Well, you did tell us to jump in an optional tone," I pointed out to Ruby.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said to Ruby with her arms crossed.

"She'll be fine," Ruby reassured us.

"She's falling," I heard Ren pointed out.

"May she rest in pieces-" I said before I caught myself. "I mean peace!" I quickly said, "yeah...peace..."

"Not funny, Ekuro..." Ruby angrily scolded me.

Then the unexpected happened, I spot Jaune jump out of the trees and caught Weiss in bridal carry, hovering in the air for about five seconds, breaking all logic, before they started to fall.

I walked to my rough guess of the area they were going to land and extended my arms out, the result...Jaune landed in front of me, onto the ground, so I moved another step forward, stepping on Jaune's back.

"Sorry, Jaune, gotta have to use you for a sec," I apologetically said to Jaune as I extended my arms out again to catch Weiss, catching her in a bridal style carry when she landed on my arms, with the cost of my arms.

"My hero," Weiss sarcastically thanked me, getting off of my arms, although I think I did notice a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"My arms..." was all I said, getting off of Jaune.

"My back..." was all what Jaune said.

After a good minute of recovering, I noticed Ruby fleeing away from a Death Stalker.

"Not good, Weiss, we better help her before she gets herself killed," I said to Weiss.

"And why should I help her?" Weiss asked me.

"Because she's your partner?" I tried which didn't convince her.

"*Sigh* Because she wants to prove that she can be a true teammate and be able to help others," I told her which got her thinking.

"Fine, let's go," Weiss concluded, running towards Ruby which I follow behind her.

We ran towards Ruby who is now trying to free her cape from the Nevermore feather before she looked up to see the Death Stalker about to strike her with its stinger.

Weiss used a glyph to speed herself forward to Ruby, using ice dust to freeze the stinger in place from hitting Ruby.

"You are so childish," I heard Weiss complained when I arrived.

"Weiss? Ekuro?" I heard Ruby call out.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style," Weiss listed off to Ruby as I cut through the Nevermore feather with Midnight effortlessly to free off of Ruby's cape.

"And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer," Weiss finished off.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this," Ruby said to Weiss.

"You're fine..." Weiss said before walking off.

"Told you so," I quietly whispered in Weiss' ear as she brushed passed me.

"Oh shut up..." Weiss quietly said to me.

"Normal knees," I heard Ruby quietly mumble.

"What was that, Ruby?" I asked Ruby.

"Oh, it's nothing, Ekuro," she replied as she got up and looked to the side of the ice barrier.

"Woah..." I heard Ruby express out loud, looking at the Death Stalker.

As ruby turned around to see Yang, Yang bear hugs her. I ended up walking away to give them privacy as I headed to the group.

Once everyone was gathered together, Jaune and I spotted the Nevermore flying over us.

"Guys, that thing is circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked the group, pointing at the Nevermore.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us," Weiss pointed out, speaking up.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs," Ruby instructed us, while I noticed Weiss nodded to Ruby which in return Ruby nods back.

"There's no point in fighting these things," Ruby concluded.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind," Jaune agreed on Ruby's conclusion.

"That is an idea we all can get behind," I said to Jaune.

Everyone started walking to the pedestals with chess pieces and picked one up, unfortunately, there was no left over pieces for me to pick up.

"Where's your relic Ekuro?" Weiss asked me.

"There isn't any for me to grab," I told her which she gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry about me, I'll somehow manage," I assured her.

I turned back around to spot the Death Stalker breaking free from the ice wall Weiss had formed.

"Time we left," I heard Ren announce.

"Right, let's go," Ruby announced and everyone follows.

We head towards the abandoned temple only for the Nevermore to fly over us and circle around so we took cover behind some pillars, seeing the Nevermore land on top of the temple, it screeched loudly.

"Well that's great," I heard Yang say.

I turn around to spot the Death Stalker free and angry from being stuck, crashing through the trees in its way, along with the packs of Beowolves that I thought had lost...again.

"Oh man run!" I heard Jaune yell out loud which we all obliged and ran.

I noticed Nora staying behind us so I moved back to where Nora was. The Nevermore threw more of its feathers towards me an Nora.

I extended out midnight back into its longsword form and swatted way the Nevermore feathers that were in my or Nora's way. Nora took out her weapon, which was a grenade launcher, and launched off a volley of grenades at the Nevermore, seeing Ren and Blake is taking care of the Death Stalker, and saw Jaune and Pyrrha running up to the bridge.

"Go, go!" I heard Pyrrha ordered, turning around and took shots at the Death Stalker with her rifle, me taking shots with my Five-Sevens and Ren firing his automatic pistols before we retreated from the Death Stalker.

As the whole group ran towards the temple, I looked to the left to spot the Nevermore heading straight for the bridge we were on.

"Watch out! Nevermore nine o'clock!" I quickly called out loud but I was too late as the Nevermore crashed headfirst into the bridge we were on, causing Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and I to land on the Death Stalker's side of the bridge while the rest are on the other side.

As I got back up, I noticed Pyrrha and Ren firing rounds at the Death Stalker as Blake went up close, I looked behind the Death Stalker to notice the Beowolves were still charging towards us.

"I gotta stop them before they over-run the group," I thought out loud before I got myself ready to sprint.

"Ekuro, what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked me but I ignored her and ran up to the Death Stalker before jumping on its head and leaped over it, facing the packs of Beowolves instead.

"Ekuro!" I heard Blake call out to my name.

"I'll be fine, just go on without me!" I yelled back to Blake as I drew my Five-Sevens once more and open fired at a whole pack while I kept moving up slowly.

Each round I fired off was met with a skull of a Beowolf, taking out a whole pack until my Five-Sevens clicked empty, I quickly reloaded before they were within ten metres away from me. I holstered my right Five-Seven and drew out Midnight in its long-sword form.

"Alright, round two it is then," I announced, referring to the packs of Beowolves before I charged at them.

Immediately I jumped over a Beowolf and put a few rounds into its skull before I planted Midnight into another skull when I landed, turning around, I saw another Beowolf about to swipe at me, only for me to block it with Midnight, although it caused me to skid back a metre.

"So is that how your want to play? Then let's go!" I said to the packs before charging at them, cutting down any Beowolves that were in my way, decapitating them or cutting their vital body parts.

As I was taking many Beowolves out with Midnight and my Five-Seven, then Eclipse when the pistol clicked empty.

I then spotted a Alpha Beowolf, the last Beowolf out of all the others I took down.

I quietly stared down the Alpha Beowolf as it circled around me, waiting.

Then it huffed at me before it took a step back before running away.

"Hmm funny..." I quietly said to myself before turning back around and ran back to the group.

As I ran, I looked up and spotted Ruby, Weiss, and Yang up at the tower with Blake swinging up and landed on the Nevermore and cutting its back before jumping off and landed next to the group.

I ran as fast as I could, jumping over the Deathstalker, running past Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, and leaped to the other side of the bridge before I landed with a barrel roll and continued to run before I used my right grappling unit to pull me up to the group and landed next to them.

"It's tougher than it looks!" I heard Blake informed the girls as I climbed the rest of the way up.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang suggested, loading her gauntlets as I reloaded one of my Five-Sevens.

"Fire at will, ladies!" I called out loud, leaping onto one of the battlements before unloading both my Five-Sevens on the Nevermore with Ruby firing her scythe, Yang firing her shots with her gauntlets, Blake unloading with her pistol, and Weiss using dust to create ice projectiles to launch towards the Nevermore.

All the firepower we put into it didn't stop the Nevermore which caused it to ram into the tower, bringing us with it.

"Time to leave, ladies!" I yelled out loud before I ran and leaped off the tower.

Everyone found their own ways to get up, Blake jumped onto one of the debris, then ran up a pillar, Yang used her gauntlets to blast her way up, Weiss used her glyphs to glide around the falling debris, and Ruby used her scythe's recoil to push herself up, while I used both my grappling units to pull myself towards a pillar, landed, sat down, and observed the battlefield.

I spotted Ruby exchanging quick words with Weiss before I spot Yang catching the Nevermore's attention by firing her gauntlets at it, then I spotted Blake landing on one of the temple grounds.

I look back to where Jaune was and spot Pyrrha blocked a claw swipe before she took a slashed at the Death Stalker, while Jaune blocked the other claw with his shield while Pyrrha leapt over him, hitting the claw that Jaune had blocked, to push it back.

Then I spot Ren suppressing fire and pushed on towards the Death Stalker which it tried to strike Ren with its stinger only for him to jump onto the stinger and unloaded on its weak point.

Jaune and Pyrrha continued to block the claw swipes until I noticed Nora fired a volley of grenades with her grenade launcher which the Death Stalker blocked, causing Jaune and Pyrrha flying back.

Pyrrha already recovered from the explosion, got up and threw her spear at the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker tried to block it but it was too slow and was struck in one of the eyes.

The result of this flung its stinger around, with Ren on it, sending him flying to a wall.

I then saw Jaune get up and shout out something to Pyrrha which she threw her shield at the Death Stalkers stinger, cutting it off and impaled itself as the shield came back to Pyrrha.

Jaune then shouted something to Nora. Nora then jumped on Pyrrha's shield, sitting on her grenade launcher turned war hammer, and fired on the shield, sending her flying up in the air before falling back down with the war hammer, smashing the stinger deeper into the Death Stalker, while Jaune and Pyrrha jumped over the Death Stalker, before Nora fired another explosive onto the stinger, causing the Death Stalker screech out its final cry before falling into the abyss, ending its life.

I turn around again to spot Yang continued to fire at the Nevermore in the face. The Nevermore then turned towards to Yang, opening its beak to eat Yang. However, Yang jumped and kept the Nevermore's beak open with her left arm and legs, and proceeded to fire rounds into its mouth.

Yang then jumped off of the Nevermore and landed on the temple grounds, looking at the Nevermore, it crashed on its back into the wall and landed on the ground before it screeched out loud. Weiss passed Yang and jumped to the Nevermore's tail, freezing it before running back.

I then spot Blake tossing her weapon that was tied to a ribbon towards Yang who caught the weapon, both of them tying up the pillar with the ribbon.

That was when I noticed Ruby jumped onto the ribbon, stretching the ribbon back before she was held back by Weiss' glyph. Before she was launched off, I noticed Ruby and Weiss had some quick small talk before Weiss fired off Ruby which Ruby flew straight for the neck of the Nevermore with her scythe. Weiss summoned a line of glyphs on the cliff wall so Ruby could stay on the wall to run up.

I now witnessed Ruby run up the cliff wall, dragging the Nevermore with it by the neck, while firing her scythe to continue to push her up until she reached the top of the cliff, beheading it with one final shot, leaving the Nevermore's body to fall back down.

"Heh, not a bad plan, Ruby," I quietly complimented Ruby before I got up.

I then heard another screech behind me.

I turned around I spot another Nevermore, bigger than the one Ruby recently beheaded.

I then brought out Last Regret under my trench coat and out of its holster, pulled out a glowing blue pointed tip magnum round from the side of Last Regret's holster, holding four more of the same round, before loading it into the chamber, held Last Regret with my right hand, and aimed straight for its head with the iron sights and waited for the Nevermore to come closer.

"Ekuro, what are you doing?!" I heard Weiss called out. "get down there!"

I ignored her warning and cocked the hammer of the hand-cannon back, keeping my sights on the Nevermore, waiting.

"Some Grimm just doesn't learn how to not fuck with humanity," I quietly cursed before I pulled the trigger and braced for the recoil of the hand-cannon.

The result of pulling the trigger, fired off a bright electrical streak of blue light through the Nevermore's head, completely disintegrating it, straight through the other end of the Nevermore's body.

I lowered the smoking hand-cannon and watched the headless Nevermore free fall, crashing into the forest as everyone stared in awe.

"Heh, works every time," I thought to myself, holstering Last Regret and jumped off the pillar to meet up with the group.

* * *

 _Beacon a_ _mphitheater..._

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as 'Team CRDL', lead by Cardin Winchester," Ozpin announced Team CRDL with the screens showing the team members in order of the teams name and everyone in the audience started clapping.

Now back at Beacon Academy, I waited for the formation of team to be called out while wondering what would happen to me, another team gets called out.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as 'Team JNPR', lead by Jaune Arc," Ozpin announced Team JNPR with the screens, showing the team members in order of the teams name on the screens.

I then noticed Jaune's surprised look, I guess he didn't expect to be a leader. Pyrrha seeing this, playfully punched Jaune's shoulder, the result, Jaune ending up being pushed down by Pyrrha's playful punch, causing everyone in the audience to laugh.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as 'Team RWBY', lead by Ruby Rose," Ozpin announced Team RWBY with the screens then showing their team members in order of the teams name.

I saw Yang hugged Ruby with joy when she heard the announcement.

"There is one more announcement I would like to make," Ozpin then said. "Ekuro Kita, would you please step up to the stage."

Surprised to hear my own name to be announced, I got up to the stage.

"You have showed exceptional skill and agility during the initiation, able to hold off three Beowolf packs alone and single handedly take down a Nevermore," Ozpin explained to me.

"Unfortunately, due to the odd number of students, you are the only remaining student not allocated in a team, but due to your skill, I have decided to create a five member team, with you acting as co-leader. The team I have decided to place you in is 'Team RWBY.' So, to add another name of the team..." Ozpin announced, smiling, the screen showed the team members of RWBY before I appeared in between Blake and Yang.

"From this day forward you will work together as 'Team RWBEY'," Ozpin then announced which everyone in the audience started cheering.

"Congratulations, young man," he congratulated me, a smirk across his face.

To my surprised to be a co-leader, let alone to be in a now five member team, I felt someone patting me on the back.

"Welcome to the team, Ekuro!" Ruby welcomed me, patting my back.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year..." I heard Ozpin comment.

"An interesting year it will be indeed..." I thought to myself, looking at Ozpin suspiciously.

Then something clicked in my head. I had just realised...I'm the sole male in the all-girl team...

"Goddammit Ozpin..." I quietly cursed Ozpin.

* * *

 _And so I'm done :D_

 _So again Merry Christmas Eve or Christmas._

 _So till next time of the next chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10: Room management and Classes

_Hey readers, sorry for the delay had more distractions to keep me away from my laptop because of my new PS4 (Sue me for not getting it earlier) and playing Witcher 3: Wild hunt...and Far Cry 4...but anyways here is the next chapter of 'Another day in Remnant' (Formally known as 'Another day in RWBY'), before we start we get right to reviews..._

IseemNew: _Glad you love my story :D_

 _...So enough of that on to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Team RWBEY Dorm..._

After the announcement of our newly made teams, we went straight to our new dorms, but before all of Team RWBEY went to sleep they realised there was only four beds. So I was the one to sleep on the ground since I was nice enough not to let a girl sleep on the floor...

Now still asleep and thinking about what happened last night...

* * *

 _Last Night..._

"Who's going to sleep on the floor?" Weiss asked the new team, looking at me specifically.

"That's just cruel Weiss..." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"You can sleep on the floor or let one of us sleep on the floor...or you can sleep with one of us," Yang suggested, adding a smug smile on her face.

"On second thoughts, I'll be sleeping on the floor," I quickly concluded, my face slowly heating up.

"Your blush tells me another story."

Can we just all sleep tonight, I'm really tired right now..." I tried to ignore what Yang had said and went straight to my futon that Ozpin kindly left inside the room.

* * *

 _Present Time..._

Sleeping peacefully in my futon in the corner of the dorm like I don't give a damn, wearing my comfy pajamas...well, the same clothes I wore the night before initiation, then I heard someone getting up, yawning.

Only then to hear a loud whistle going off before I heard a body dropping to the floor.

"Good morning Team RWBEY!" I heard Ruby's voice announced loudly.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" I heard Weiss' voice question Ruby.

I slowly opened my groggy eyes to noticed Ruby wearing a red plaid skirt, a brown jacket with a tan vest, and a white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, but still retaining her red cloak before dropping my head back to my pillow.

"Five more minutes Ruby..." I said, muffled by the pillow.

"Nope, get up right now," Ruby said before blasting her whistle next to my ears, jolting me awake with ringing ears.

"RUBY, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT DO THAT NEXT TIME?!" I yelled out loud.

"Oh, sorry..." Ruby apologised, scratching the back of her head before going back to 'business'.

"Now that you two are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business," Ruby announced.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Decorating!" Yang clarified, holding a pile of stuff, while I also noticed the 'Dust for dummies' guide with it...

"What?"

"We still have to unpack," Blake pointed, holding up a suitcase which opens up by itself, dropping its contents to the floor.

"And clean..." Blake then added in.

Looking at Weiss, she had an unamused look on her face before she was blown back by Ruby's blow of the whistle.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Co-leader Ekuro, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission, BANZAI!" Ruby announced out loud, punching her fist in the air.

"BANZAI!" Yang, Blake, hell even I joined in, punched our fists in the air before tilting a bit to the side for some reason...

I heard Weiss sigh before we went to work.

* * *

While I just put my stuff in the corner with blueprints of unfinished weapon projects on the wall as well as creating a makeshift shelf for my old phone and its solar-powered power bank, I noticed Yang putting up a poster titled "The Achieve Men", while I saw Weiss putting up a painting of a red forest, straightening up the painting on the wall.

As I was putting up the last of the unfinished blueprints, Ruby came up behind me.

"What are these?" Ruby asked me, holding one of my unfinished blueprint.

"Those are scrapped weapon blueprints," I explained, putting up another blueprint on the wall.

"So why do you keep them?"

"Because seeing these weapon blueprints give me ideas for another weapon," I explained to Ruby, taking the blueprint away from her, "besides, I already have the weapons I need, although maybe I build make another weapon at some point."

"Could I help you if you ever do?"

"Sure, why not?"

After finishing putting my blueprints on the wall, I then observed Blake putting away books in the book shelves until she picked up a certain book titled 'Ninjas of Love', realising what she picked up something she wasn't supposed to, she quickly hid the book and looked around to see if anyone noticed, only to spot me looking at her with a smirk, I pretended to zip my mouth indicating I won't tell anyone, she only blushed and looked away in embarrassment before putting it away.

I finally looked around to the window and saw Ruby putting up curtains using the back of Crescent Rose, I realised what was going to happen next.

"Ruby wait!" I called out.

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed, turning around and tilted her head with her scythe in tow, cutting the curtain in the process.

"Nevermind..."

Ruby turned around to see the curtain cut diagonally by her scythe.

"Oh..." Ruby realised what she had done.

* * *

After the decorating I had the time to quickly change into my uniform, that Ozpin kindly supplied with, although I had trouble with the 'neck trap', which I left it in a messy manner, and retained my fingerless gloves. Looking at the poster Yang put up once more before looking at the stitched up curtain that I did...pretty good job too, then to the painting Weiss put up again, finally looking at the middle of the dorm room...a heap of a mess with the beds.

"This isn't going to work..." Weiss spoke up.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake agreed with Weiss.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds...AND REPLACE THEM WITH BUNK BEDS!" Ruby suggested as if it was the greatest idea in man kind.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous," Weiss unsurely said.

"And super awesome!" Yang agreed with Ruby.

"It does seem efficient," Blake also agreed with Ruby.

"Well we should put it to a vote," Weiss suggested.

"Heh, Weiss, I think we just did," Ruby said to Weiss.

Weiss then looked at me.

"I got no say in this. I've got no bed to begin with," I pointed out to her, shrugging.

Next next thing I saw and heard which I could've sworn was a sound of a ding from Blake and Yang and a buzz from Weiss before they went off to build the 'Bunk-beds'.

"Objective complete," Ruby announced after they had finished and looked at their result...it would give a carpenter a heart attack.

Ruby and Weiss' bunk-beds...well Ruby's to be more exact as it was hanging on top of Weiss' bed, held up by god knows what kind of rope it is, while a blanket was used as a canopy above Ruby's bed.

Looking at Blake and Yang's bunk beds is more...'discrete' than Ruby and Weiss', being held up by books, although the books themselves didn't look like it was straightened out.

"Good luck, Weiss, on surviving four years under Ruby's bed..." I said to Weiss which she returned it with a glare.

"Alright our second order of business is...classes," Ruby announced dejectedly, disappearing from the ground, then reappearing up to her bed in seconds.

"Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we've gotta be-" Ruby informed us before she was interrupted by Weiss.

"What?! Did you say nine o'clock?!" Weiss asked loudly.

"Umm..."

"It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" Weiss said, running out of the door.

The rest of Team RWBEY poked their heads out of the doorway, as well as I spot Team JNPR doing the same thing, all of us looking at Weiss run off.

"Uhh...t-t-to class!" Ruby announced, running after Weiss with Yang and Blake following after.

"Class?" Jaune said before he fell to the ground with the rest of his team in tow.

"Yes, Jaune, class," I told Jaune before running ahead to catch up with my team.

"We're gonna be late!" I heard Jaune say out loud.

While running to our class, I spot Ozpin sipping his mug of coffee that seemed to appear everywhere he goes and Glynda looking at her watch before I continued to run.

* * *

 _Classroom..._

Now in class, I sat in between Weiss and Ruby. Noticing Ruby fast asleep, only keeping her head up with her left hand, while Weiss took notes down on god knows what while the Professor is explaining about Grimm and himself...

"Monsters, Deeeemons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey, HA HA AH ha ha..." the Professor explained out loud, waking up Ruby.

Everyone was silent...

"Uh...and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in huntsmen, huntress'," the Professor then explained and ends up flirting with Yang, bad move good sir.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves, from what you ask? Why the very world!" the Professor finished off.

"Heyyyeah!" I heard someone in the class, looking round to spot some random guy saying that.

"That is what you are training to become, but first...a story, a tale of a young handsome man...me. When I was a boy-" I listened before tuning out.

Looking on my left, I noticed Ruby was drawing something, Weiss also noticing, she looked over me to see what Ruby was doing before listening to the Professor again.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man, Peter he told me-" again, I tuned out.

I heard Ruby snicker before she showed a creation of a bad drawing of the Professor with the name of "Professor Poop", before making a farting sound.

"Pfft-" I try to hold my mouth from laughing, while the others laughed as quietly as they could, only to hear the Professor catch our attention by coughing.

"Ah-heh-hem! In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero," the professor finished his story before bowing down.

"The moral of the story..." Port then said.

"A true huntsman must be honourable," as the Professor was explaining, I noticed Weiss slowly getting ticked off, looking at Ruby goofing around with her eyes crossed, balancing a pencil stacked with a textbook and a apple with just a finger.

"A true huntsman must be dependable," looking at Weiss again, she's getting even more ticked off by the second at Ruby, who is now sleeping.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise," I then noticed Weiss was about to explode in anger while I saw Ruby picking her nose.

All I did was put my right hand on my forehead.

"So who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked the whole class.

"I do, sir!" Weiss called out, putting her hand up while trying to hide her anger.

"Well then, lets find out. Step forward and face your opponent," Port said, pointing out to the cage that somehow I didn't notice till now...what the hell?

* * *

 _And so I'm done, you guys should not expect the next chapter to come so quickly just because it's the holidays cause I go tutoring ;-; but nevertheless I will continue writing up the next chapter._

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	11. Chapter 11: Arguments

_Hey readers, really have nothing to talk about so...ONTO REVIEWS..._

Dilnos521: _Thanks for the review. I understand this when you say that I'm following the canon story also reading your stories as well, then again you haven't read the rest of the chapters which has changed some parts where some events that occur in the canon is caused by Ekuro himself...which you probably read by the time this chapter comes up..._

 _Chris: I get your idea of my character interacting with other characters but then again I'm still inexperienced and technically I'm just following the canon story-line by re-watching the video's, and for my character to seem a bit...boring, try and look through my profile, it has some things about my character. And about Ekuro knowing everything in the series...well in the beginning of the chapter he had mentioned saying "It's been a while since I watched it." it would mean he wouldn't fully remember everything in the series as well as him being unceremoniously chucked into the world of RWBY one month before episode one came up...just saying._

 _And so on to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Ekuro POV: Classroom..._

Now seeing Weiss changed and ready with her rapier in the front of the class room about to go against a Grimm in the cage, I heard the rest of the team cheer on.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang cheered Weiss.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered on as well, waving a small flag with RWBEY imprinted on the flag...when did she get that?

"You got this, Weiss!" I dismissed the thought and cheered for the hell of it.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBEY!" Ruby cheered Weiss the most.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded Ruby, harsh much?

"Oh, sorry," Ruby apologised.

"Alright, let the match..." Port announced, raising his blunderbuss-battle axe hybrid weapon.

"Begin!" Port finished his announcement, smashing the lock that's trapping the Grimm.

The Grimm that came out was a Boarbatusk, as I've read some information in a Grimm-ology book, basically a Boar with huge tusks and tough bone-like armour on the front.

The Boarbatusk was already charging at Weiss. Weiss slashed at the Boarbatusk's face plate as she side-stepped and barrel-rolled out of the way before facing the Boarbatusk again, rapier at the ready.

"Ha ah, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port commented on Weiss.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered out loud to Weiss.

Weiss charged at the Boarbatusk in high speed, aiming straight at its skull only to have her rapier trapped between the Boar's tusks and took a beating on her back. Weiss then flipped to the ground and struggled to get her rapier free.

"Hold your approach, I like it!" I heard Port comment again.

"Come on, Weiss, show him who's boss!" Ruby continued to cheer Weiss on.

This only irritated Weiss more and made her turn to glare at Ruby, letting her guard down. The Boarbatusk saw this and disarmed Weiss before ramming Weiss.

Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked Weiss.

I noticed Weiss struggled to get up but rolled out of the Boarbatusk's way when it charged before dashing for her weapon.

"Weiss, go for its belly!" Ruby quickly informed Weiss, "There's no armour underneath-!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at Ruby, interrupting her.

I saw Ruby look hurt after that.

"At least she's trying to be helpful..." I quietly said to myself.

The Boarbatusk jumped and turned into a ball, spinning rapidly and gained speed before launching at Weiss with great speed. Weiss summoned two glyphs, one in front of her and one behind her in the air.

The Boarbatusk smashed head first into the glyph Weiss created on her front, blocking the charge and pushed it back, exposing its belly.

Weiss then jumped on the glyph behind her and leaped off it in great speed, impaling the Boarbatusk into the belly with her rapier.

"Bravo, Bravo, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training," Port said as I looked at Weiss breathing heavily.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilante, class dismissed," Port dismissed us.

I noticed Weiss glare towards Ruby before walking off.

Looking to my left I noticed Ruby already out of her seat.

"Where are you going, Ruby?" I asked Ruby.

"I need to talk to Weiss, don't worry, I'll be right back," Ruby told me before walking out of the door to look for Weiss.

"You're not going alone, Ruby," I quietly said, standing up from my seat and followed Ruby without being seen.

* * *

 _Academy Hallway..._

I caught up with Ruby, turning around a corner, so I hid behind the corner, listening in the soon-to-be argument.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"What?!" I heard Weiss yell out.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

I heard Ruby scoffed before asking.

"What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team lead by you, Ekuro convinced me to help you anyways. I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I deserve better," Weiss said. I peaked and saw her turning her back on Ruby.

"Ozpin made a mistake," Weiss then said before walking off.

I looked behind myself to notice Ozpin, guessing that he heard the argument, I gestured Ozpin to Ruby indicating to talk to Ruby which he did so, seeing Ruby turn around to see Ozpin and I surprised her.

"Hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well," Ozpin started off.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked the Headmaster.

"That remains to be seen."

"Ruby don't get those words get into your head, it'll only make it worse for your health," I told Ruby, patting her head before walking off to find Weiss.

It didn't take long to find Weiss since it was a few steps away from Ruby's conversation, so I could listen to both conversations.

"Professor Port!" I heard Weiss called out.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" I heard Port asked.

"I...I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did child, you have the blood of a true huntress in you!"

"You really think so?"

"Most surely."

There was a few seconds of silence before Ports started talking again.

"Hmm there's something troubling you."

"Yes sir..."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well...I think I should've been the leader of Team RWBEY."

"...That's preposterous."

I looked back to Ruby and Ozpin who were talking to each other.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Ozpin.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, but at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them, even Ekuro as well," Ozpin explained before he leaned towards Ruby.

"Do you?" he then asked.

I then heard Weiss yelled.

"Excuse me!"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man's never once had lead me astray," Professor Oobleck said to Weiss.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?!"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true!"

There was a few seconds of silence before Weiss started again.

"Well, not entirely true..."

I looked back around once more to see Ozpin.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into the battle, but a badge you wear constantly, if you were not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

"So the outcome did not fall in your favour. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner, would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" I heard Port asked Weiss.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savour what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be," I heard Port concluded to Weiss.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby." I noticed Ozpin turn away from Ruby, "I advise you take some time to think how you will uphold it, or ask Ekuro for guidance," Ozpin also concluded to Ruby before walking away.

I then noticed Ruby walked passed me to see Weiss at the balcony with Port who is walking off before walking to her dorm as well.

"Hey, Ruby, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I said to Ruby.

"Alright, Ekuro, see you at our room," she said before walking off.

I then walk out to the balcony to see Weiss who doesn't seem to be convinced by Port's words.

"Having trouble there, Weiss?" I called out, walking up to her.

She turned around to look at me with a ticked off face.

"How can they believe Ruby is a capable team leader?!" Weiss complained, yelling at me.

"Weiss calm down," I told her, putting both of my hands in front of me.

"Calm down?! How can I with Ruby being team leader, you're the co-leader, talk some sense to the Headmaster!" Weiss continued to yell which I in turn slowly irritated me.

"*Sigh* Weiss, even if there was a way, I do not have the intention to appoint a new leader."

"How can you even think that she's capable of being a leader?!"

"Because I can see her capable as a leader."

"All I see is her being an ignorant child!" Weiss screamed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING THE IGNORANT CHILD, WEISS!" I snapped, scaring Weiss in the process.

I took a deep breath, calming myself down before I looked Weiss straight in the eye.

"Look, I know Ruby is acting childish at the moment, but even then, there is no leader with out a flaw in them.

"But I'm more capable of being a lead-!"

"It's not about being a capable leader, Weiss, it's about the leaders trust. A leader always put themselves over their teammates, no matter the circumstances.

"And how would you know that?"

"I know because I was once a leader of a team, Weiss. It's not just a title you carry and use, it's a serious responsibility a leader carries by themselves, especially if a teammate were to die in their command."

I noticed Weiss looked away from me.

"Weiss, I can see that you're capable of becoming a leader, but Ruby is far more capable," I explained to Weiss. "On the day of the initiation, who's idea was it to take down the Nevermore?"

"...It was Ruby's idea..." Weiss quietly mumbled.

"Do you see what I mean that Ruby a capable team leader?" I then said, walking next to her and laid my right hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to go hard on her, Weiss. We all need time to prove ourselves to be our best, and sorry for snapping at you like that," I apologised to Weiss and walked away, not before I stopped and turned my head to the side, "also, as Professor Port had said, 'Be not the best leader, but the best person you can be.' I learned that the hard way," I said before walking away.

* * *

 _Beacon Hallways..._

I never thought being in an academy would be this tiring, well at least I get to start a new life here...

I walked around the dorms to see Ozpin again so I walked up to him.

"Evening, Headmaster," I greeted him.

"You don't have to be formal, Ekuro, you can just call me Ozpin," he asked me.

"Sorry, I have a habit on being respectful to those I think deserve to be respected."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

After a few seconds of silence, I asked.

"...Hey, Ozpin, why did you put me in Team RWBEY out of the other teams?"

"Well, for one, I consider you and Ruby as...special, so I put you two together. And second, you come from another world which is something you wouldn't know every day," Ozpin responded.

"Right...is there any other reasons for doing so, something related to the _old bear_?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now, hurry along to your dorm, you wouldn't want Glynda catching you at this time."

Alright then...have a nice night, Ozpin."

"To you as well, Ekuro."

* * *

 _Beacon Dorms..._

After changing into my pair of pajamas, which is still the same thing I wore in the ballroom, I headed towards the team dorm room only to see the door slightly opened, also hearing Ruby wake up. Instead of walking in, I leaned my back on the wall next to the door and listened.

"WEISS I-I was studying and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry," I heard Ruby apologised in a fright.

There was a bit of silence then I heard Weiss ask Ruby.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"I-I don't-"

"Answer the question!"

"Ah cream and five sugars!"

"*Sigh* Don't move."

After a few more quiet seconds, I heard more talking.

"Here," I heard Weiss offered.

"Um...thanks Weiss," I Ruby thanked.

"...Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have," I heard Weiss then announced, which a smile slowly crept up my mouth.

"Good luck studying...that's wrong by the way," I then heard Weiss then say, causing me to snicker quietly.

I then noticed Weiss at the door, looking into the room.

"Hey Ruby," Weiss called out.

"Huh?" I heard Ruby reply.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid," Weiss said before closing the door.

"Wasn't so hard to admit it, right?" I asked Weiss, surprising her.

"Gah!" she said in fright before tripping over herself.

Before she even fell onto the ground, I caught her with my left arm around her waist.

"You okay there, princess?" I cheekily asked.

She only looked at me in silence before realising her position she was in, pushing me away and stood back up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." she assured me.

"Whatever you say, Weiss."

"Hey, Ekuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and the day before?"

"Oh, um...I...uh I...don't have any other clothing..."

"What? Why didn't you buy any clothing?"

"Because...I didn't have the time?"

"*Sigh* We're going to need to give you a new set of clothing."

"What?"

"Since tomorrow is the weekends, you are going to meet me down Vale to get you some proper clothes to sleep in."

"Okay...why exactly are you doing this?"

"Because we're teammates..." Weiss mumbled, looking away from me, "It's what teammates do, right?"

"...Sure, I'll bite, I'll accept your invitation to Vale, good night, Weiss," I answered her before opening the door to the dorm and went inside.

* * *

 _And so we're done, how is it now...Good? Bad? Meh? Well next chapter were going to delay the story-line a bit since I know that the next episode occurs weeks after episode 11. Also..._

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** :P_

 _SO next chapter is Ekuro going with Weiss on a da- I mean shopping, going shopping..._

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping and Fights

_Hey readers, I AM VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I just had trouble trying to make this chapter that does not continue with the story line yet and it is really painful, also I've been helping another certain FFN Author with his chapters by beta reading his chapters, also I did some changes on the chapters I've posted so do re-read the whole story just in case...NOW ONTO REVIEWS..._

Dilnos521: _Yay you caught up, I sort of understand about some of your original thoughts still lingering within your mind. Also the contents of the cage...yeah don't really know how to answer that, also I have changed the story by a slight bit, so basically the web-series does not exist in his time or universe..but yeah glad you liked it..._

venom rules all: _Thanks for the review..._

 _And so to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _Ekuro POV: Downtown Vale..._

I covered my mouth as I yawned, looking around to find Weiss surrounded by three guys.

"Come with us, it'll be fun," I heard one of the guys asked Weiss as I walked up behind them.

"There you are, Weiss!" I said out loud, catching their attention.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the guys threateningly asked.

"A friend of hers," I answered him, completely ignoring their glares and threats and grabbed Weiss' hand "now if you don't mind, I'll be brining her with me," and walked off with her.

Before I could walk off with Weiss, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" he asked, assuming he is the leader of the pack.

"Somewhere away from you guys," I answered, slowly irritated by the second.

"Oh and what's wrong if we don't let you?"

"Because if you don't, you're going to be in quite a lot of pain."

"Yeah like that's gonna happe-" The leader says before he was interrupted by my fist connecting to his nose.

As the leader was covering his nose in pain and his friends helping him up, I grabbed Weiss' hand again and ran as far away from the group as possible.

"Thank you, Ekuro," Weiss thanked me. "Those brutes were rather annoying."

"I wouldn't call them brutes but no problem," I replied back before we walked in a normal pace.

After a minute of walking, I something clicked into my mind.

"You know, back there you could've beaten those guys senseless," I pointed out to Weiss.

"I know, but it would give me a bad reputation on my family if I were to do that," Weiss nonchalantly says.

"I'm still surprised they have the guts to even talk to the 'White Snow' that way with your rapier on your side."

"Well let's not worry about tha-" Weiss then caught herself, realising what I had just said. "Hey, hold on a second, why are you calling me 'White Snow'?!"

"Well, I know a lot of languages from where I come from, your full name, 'Weiss Schnee', also means 'White Snow' in one of the languages."

"I see..."

"But I think 'Ice Queen' fit you better since it fits your attitude, 'White Snow'." I then teased.

"Hey!" Weiss retorted, pouting cutely.

"See, 'Ice Queen'?"

"Anyways," Weiss said, dismissing the comment, "we have to worry about your...taste of style..."

"Hey, my taste of style is just fine thank you very much!" I retorted.

"You wear nothing but black..." Weiss retorted back.

"My clothes has a bit of silver..." I weakly retorted back which didn't convince Weiss, "and...grey?" I then added in which still didn't convince her.

"Alright, maybe my taste of clothing isn't at it's best, but it's not like I'm going to battle in casual clothing, am I?"

"Whatever, let's get to a clothing store and find clothing that might fit your style," Weiss then concluded, brushing off my last comment and dragged me by the wrist to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

 _Yang POV: Dodgy Street Corner..._

I hid behind a corner of a building and observed Weiss dragging Ekuro to a clothing store.

"Why are we following them again?" I heard Ruby ask.

I turned my head around to face Ruby, looking at me while I noticed Blake reading a book, not in a care in the world.

"Well, they didn't invite us to join them down into Vale, so I decided we follow them," I said to Ruby.

"I don't think stalking our own teammates is a good idea," Blake pointed out to me.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that? They could be dating," I told them both.

"Yang, I don't think they're dating," Ruby said to me.

"Well, they were holding hands all the way through after the small fight happened," I pointed out to my little sister.

"Yeah, doesn't mean they're dating."

"Let's just observe them a bit more, alright?"

"If you say so, Yang," Ruby acknowledged before I went back to my 'spying'.

* * *

 _Ekuro POV: Clothing Store..._

"Weiss, aren't we supposed to be find sleep wear, not casual clothing?" I pointed out to Weiss.

Currently I'm wearing an unbuttoned white shirt with silver linings around the collar over my grey shirt and white denim jeans.

"I just wanted to see how you look in those clothes, that's all..." Weiss said, crossing her arms and looked away.

"Weiss, I'm not your dress-up doll, I'm a human being for crying out loud, also can we get cargo pants for me to wear or something?"

"What's with you and cargo pants?"

"I find them more useful than any other type of pants. Besides, they let me store more magazines for my Five-Seven."

"Really? Whatever, you choose what you want, I'll pay for the clothes."

"I could just pay for myself, y'know."

"I'm paying for you regardless, you should appreciate that I'm doing this for you," Weiss retorted, acting what I call 'Tsundere mode'.

"Okay...?"

After about two hours...don't ask me how it took that long, the result of the shopping was several pairs of grey T-shirts and trousers, along with a few black cargo pants.

I also, well, more like Weiss did, brought two identical black tench coats, with silver linings going down its sleeves and the edges of the coats.

I then noticed Weiss brought another trench coat but its theme was the opposite to the two trench coats, with it being silver with black linings much like the two black trench coats I chose.

"Here, it's for you," Weiss said, looking away while handing me the bag with the silver trench coat.

"Umm...thanks for turning me into a pack mule?" I unsurely thanked.

"What?" Weiss said before she realised what I meant, "No, I meant it's a gift for you!" she then waved her hands in front of her face, noticing a blush from Weiss.

"Oh..." I realised, looking at her panic, "thanks I guess?" I then said, before we went outside of the clothing store.

* * *

 _Vale Plaza..._

"I'm so hungry!" I said out loud towards Weiss, carrying all the bags of clothes.

"Didn't you eat this morning in the cafeteria?" Weiss asked me.

"I was running late and I didn't want to keep you waiting," I said dejectedly, slumping my body towards the ground.

"Hey, asshole!" I heard someone called out loud.

I turn my around to see the same guy I punched in the morning, only now, he had a bandaid slapped on his nose, double the amount of his friends he had with him, and all but one are armed with axes, crowbars, and knives, with the one person wielding a chain, wrapped around his right arm.

"You're gonna regret messing with me!" he announced, pointing his knife towards me.

"Oh great, just as when we're going to go eat..." I quietly said to myself, dropping the bags I held.

I noticed Weiss was about to draw her rapier but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Stay back," I ordered to Weiss, "I'll be fine on my own."

"But they out number yo-" Weiss retorted before I stopped her mid-sentence by putting my left hand in front of her.

"Again I'll be fine, let me handle this," I said to Weiss before walking and stopped ten metres in front of the gang of thugs with my hands in my pockets.

"I'm going to warn you one last time, walk away unscathed, or suffer the consequences," I warned the leader, no emotion in my voice.

"Like hell I'm gonna walk away from this, prepare to beg for mercy as I beat you to the ground, after him boys!" the leader shouted before he ordered his friends on me.

"Okay then, just so you know, **I gave you a chance to back out** ," I lastly said before getting my hands out of my pockets.

All of the thugs, except the leader, charged towards me as I waited for the first person to lunge.

The closes thug took a swing on my left side with his axe, only for me to stop his swing by the arm before twisting it, dropping his axe, another thug came in to take swing from above with a crowbar, I jerked the arm in front of me which ended up with the thug hitting his friends arm, causing him yell out in pain. I let go of his arm and extended out Midnight in its baton form and took a quick swing on the thug, who hit his friend, on the leg before knocking him out with a swing on the side of his cheek. I turn around to see two more of their friends hesitating to charge at me when they saw one of their friends on the ground groaning in pain.

"What are you waiting for? He's only one person you idiots!" I heard the leader yell out loud which his friends listened and charged.

I then swung to my right causing the thug step back, dodging the swing, the other thug took this as an opportunity to attack me, swinging his axe towards my neck, only to be blocked by my baton, the thug that stepped back attempted to slash me with his knife. I quickly pushed Midnight down to the thug I was blocking and whacked his cheek, then stopped the other thug with my arm before moving to hit his arm, then to the side of his ribs causing him to kneel on the ground in pain.

The last thug with a length of chain swung at me, I blocked the hit with my arm only for the chain to wrap around my baton, I noticed the thug smiling as if he had won only to have a look of fear when I yanked the chain towards me, causing him to stumble forward to my direction before I spun up in the air and jump kicked him on the chest, knocking him out cold. I then noticed the kneeling thug behind me trying to stand back up, only for me to swing Midnight down his shoulder, resulting in him falling back down to the ground in pain.

I turn back around to see the leader on his own, looking at his friends.

"Useless idiots," I heard him mumble, despising his friends, "I'll teach you a lesson myself," he then charged at me with the knife.

As he tried to go for a stab, I sidestepped to move out of his way which irritated him bit by bit every time he attempted to stab me which in turn I continued to sidestep.

"Stay still dammit!" the leader demanded.

I then grabbed his arm and twisted it causing the leader drop his knife before I pushed him away, as he recovered from my push, he put his right hand into his right pocket, reaching for something, and pulled out a pistol before pointing it towards me.

I quickly grabbed the slide of the gun with my left hand tightly as he was about to pull the trigger, and diverted it away from me, the gunshot still went off.

The bullet grazing my right cheek and the slider cut the palm of my hand since I didn't properly grabbed the gun, but kept the slider from chambering another round.

I then swiped his armed hand with Midnight on his left side of his ribs before hitting him again, but behind his left knee, causing him to let go of his gun and fall on his knees before I knocked him out cold with a quick swipe of Midnight across the cheek.

I still held the gun the leader used, slowly covering it with my blood from my left palm, I then ejected the magazine and pulled back the slider, emptying the gun before dismantling the gun in pieces.

"There we go," I said to myself, throwing the dismantled, bloodied gun down the floor before turning around to face Weiss.

"Hey, could you help me tie these guys up for the authorities?" I asked Weiss.

She was still staring at me, dazed by what had happened a minute ago, so I walked up to her.

"Hello, Weiss, you still there?" I called out to her, clicking my fingers in front of her, snapping her out.

"W-what?" Weiss asked me, backing off slightly.

"I said, could you help me tie these guys up?"

"Uh, s-sure."

After Weiss and I tied the thugs up and called the authorities, which they asked me a few questions before I identified myself as a student from Beacon and let me off, I asked Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss, do you want to go eat somewhere or do you want to go back to Beacon to eat there?"

"It's a bit late to go eat now because of them," Weiss replied, referring to the thugs.

"Alright then, back to Beacon so I can grab something to eat it is," I announced, heading off to the skyport with Weiss.

* * *

 _Ruby POV:_

"Wow..." I was speechless to what happened, while Ekuro and Weiss walked away from the scene.

"That was...amazing," Yang commented.

"Where did he learn to do all that?" Blake asked.

"Hey guys, I think we should go..." I asked the two.

"No, let's follow them a bit more," Yang retorted.

"This isn't going to end well Yang," Blake pointed out to Yang.

* * *

 _Ekuro POV: Skyport..._

"Well, wasn't that an eventful day?" I asked Weiss, walking with my hands behind my head beside her back to the airship.

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Ekuro!" Weiss retorted.

"So, I'm alive am I not?"

"But the graze on your cheek and the cut on your palm..."

"What graze and what cut?" I asked Weiss, showing my left hand my right cheek, which she noticed the graze on my right cheek and the cut on my left palm was not present.

"There's something called 'Aura', Weiss, and besides, I'm your co-leader, trust me a bit more," I assured her before I turned around.

"I know where you three are hiding guys!" I called out to the trio.

The only result were loud whispers.

"I think they found us!" I heard Ruby whisper loudly.

"Shhh, be quiet and they might think we're not here!" I then heard Yang whisper back loudly.

I looked to Weiss to notice her to have a nerve popping out of her forehead...reminds me of a certain partner...

I then proceeded to walk towards the bush they were hiding in quietly and then jumped them.

"Boo," I deadpanned, which resulted in Yang and Ruby screaming in fright while I noticed Blake reading a book.

"Now, come out and show yourselves before Weiss here goes berserk," I asked the rest of my teammates.

"What are you three even doing here?" Weiss demanded the trio angrily.

"Too late..." I quietly said.

"We were following you two in your date," Yang cheerily said, revealing herself from the bush.

"D-d-date?!" I Weiss says out loud, her face completely red, and started steaming out of her forehead.

"Yang, we're not dating, we were buying clothes for me to sleep in, also, we just met each other three days ago for crying out loud," I explained to Yang while waiting for Weiss to cool down.

"Well, it seemed like a date to me, my bad," Yang apologised, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I told you, Yang!" Ruby said, popping her head out of the bush as well.

"*Sigh* whatever, I haven't even eaten since last night, so can we quickly go back to Beacon?" I asked them as I pushed Weiss to the airship who is still 'over heating'.

* * *

 _So how was this chapter, Good? Bad? Tell me how you feel about this chapter in the reviews..._

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	13. Chapter 13: Bullying

_Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of 'Another day in Remnant', I had recently watched Volume 3, Episode 11 of Rwby and holy shite, I had some mixed feelings for that episode, Velvets weapon and skills, I am very impressed, worth the wait too, then comes the anti-climatic ending of Roman and Neo, mostly Roman, and then comes Yang...I guess she chose the 'right' choice am I right?...too soon? Ok...NOW ONTO REVIEWS..._

[Insert Lack of reviews here]

 _..._

 _Well anyways, onto the next chapter we go...?_

* * *

Weeks past by after the events of the 'shopping incident'.

And now I'm observed Jaune charging towards Cardin only for Cardin to side-step out of the way before upper cutting Jaune with his mace, sending Jaune flying and lose his shield.

Jaune got back up and continued to charge at Cardin, clashing his sword over Cardin's mace only to be slowly overpowered, I then noticed a small talk between the two before it ended with Cardin to kneeing Jaune in the stomach, causing Jaune crumple up on the ground in pain.

"Dirty move, Cardin," I quietly commented.

Just before Cardin swung his mace down Jaune, the buzzer rang and the lights came up.

"Cardin, that's enough," Glynda ordered, walking up onto the arena.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match," Glynda explained the rules of the tournament-style duel.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you when to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy," Glydna explained to Jaune about the scroll.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?" Glynda sarcastically asked before turning to face the rest of the students.

"Speak for yourself," I heard Cardin comment.

Cardin's starting to get under my nerves.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing," Glynda explained to the class while I looked to my team to see excitement before I turn to look back at Glynda.

"Those who choose to compete in a combat tournament will be representing all of Vale," Glynda finishes off before the bell rang.

When I looked back to where Jaune was, I noticed he was still on the ground, looking dejected before I went with my team to the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Cafeteria..._

"So, there we were, in the middle of night," Nora explaining her story dramatically.

"It was day," Ren clarified what really happened while holding his cup by the palm of his hand.

"We were surrounded by Ursa's."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora yelled out, getting up in the process.

"Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload Lien selling Ursa skin rugs," Nora concluded her story.

As Nora finished her story, I looked around my table.

I see Blake reading a book while Yang had her elbows on the table and hands on her chin, listening to the story, Pyrrha looking at Jaune worriedly, Weiss filing her nails, and Ruby also looking at Jaune, who was just playing with his food, in a worried way.

"*Sigh* She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren explains to us.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

Jaune still daydreaming, I attempted to snap him out.

"Jaune, someone's talking to you," I called out to him.

"Huh, oh yeah, why?" Jaune asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." Ruby tried, trying her best way to describe the problem.

"...Guys I'm fine seriously, look," Jaune assured, putting a thumbs up and smiled, not enough to convince me.

I then heard Cardin laughing in the distance, so I turned look around to see him laughing next to a bunny-eared Faunus girl while his teammates surrounded her, one of them mimicking ears out of his hands.

I tightened the fork I held on my left hand due to their bullying, but I then noticed Jaune tightened his fist in anger.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha explained, getting Jaune's attention while he relived his fist.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes," Jaune says, dismissing it.

"He's a bully," Ruby bluntly pointed out.

"Not to mention that he's an asshole to Faunus' alike," I also pointed out to Jaune, trying to hide my anger in my voice.

"Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me," Jaune asked, adding air quotes in bullied.

"Well, he slapped your books off you and walked off as if nothing happened a few days ago."

"He just accidentally bumped into me."

"He's activated your shield in between the class doorway the other day."

"The shield just activated on its own."

"He pushed you into one of the rocket lockers and sent you flying," I then said.

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune says, attempting to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know, if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha suggested to Jaune.

"Ooooh, we'll break his legs!" Nora suggested, standing back up again.

"Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone," Jaune explained, standing up with his tray of food.

"Ow, that hurts!" I heard the Bunny Faunus girl yell out loud.

What I saw completely pissed me off, witnessing Cardin grabbed the girls left bunny ear and continued to pull it while he and his whole team laughed at her.

"Please stop," the Bunny Faunus girl pleaded.

"I told you it was real," Cardin said to his teammates, continuing to ignore her while laughing.

"What a freak," one of his teammates said.

It was the last thing I wanted to hear. I slammed both my hands on the table, catching Jaune's and my own team's attention, got up and walked up to Cardin.

"Ekuro, what do you think you're do-?" Weiss demanded, trying to stop me but I cut her sentence off.

"Not the time, Weiss," I told her, every word seeping with anger, and kept walking towards Cardin and his team until I was in front of him.

"Let go of her ear, Cardin," I ordered Cardin, catching him and his teams attention.

"Or what?" he cockily tried, getting up from his seat, and towered over me while still holding her ear.

"Or I'll make your life a living hell, now let go of her ear," I threatened him.

"Make me," was all he said to convince me.

I quickly pinched him between the neck and head hard enough to keep him conscious.

The result of this caused Cardin to drop down to his knees in pain while trying to get my hand off his neck but he still held onto the girls ear.

"Now, are you going to let go of her ear?" I asked Cardin, tightening my grip ever so slightly.

Cardin didn't say a word but then released go of the girl's bunny ear.

"Thank you," the girl quietly thanked me before hurrying off wiht her food tray.

"Ekuro, stop it!" I heard Weiss pleaded.

I hesitated to let go.

"Ekuro, if you don't let go, you're going to get yourself into a lot trouble," Ruby reasoned with me.

I leaned close to Cardin's left ear.

"If I ever see you try to bully or threaten any of my friends or Faunus, I will give you no mercy the next time we duel, am I clear?" I threatened Cardin who didn't respond until I pressed ever so slightly harder again.

"We're clear!" I heard Cardin confirm before I released him and walked away.

"You're going to regret that you bastard!" he cursed out to me, only to gain by flicking him off while I looked away.

As I sat back at the table in-between Weiss and Ruby, everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked the group.

"What was that?" Weiss started off, looking annoyed.

"That? That was nothing," I casually answered.

"What do you mean nothing? You just put Cardin to his knees with just two fingers," Ruby retorted, shocked.

"I could've done a lot of worse things to him, some of them you wouldn't want to know," I explained to everyone.

"Well it's atrocious, I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha pointed out, changing the subject slightly.

"He's not the only one," Blake agreed with Pyrrha.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang expressed, also agreeing with the rest.

"Well isn't that a fact," I quietly comment, stabbing a piece of food on my plate before I realised I stabbed through the plate itself.

* * *

 _And I'm done for the time being, and hear I thought I wouldn't be able to complete this..._

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	14. Chapter 14: History and Explanations

_Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of 'Another day in Remnant', this chapter will tell you a bit more about the world that Ekuro belongs to and what his occupation is...NOW ONTO REVIEWS..._

Dilnos521: _Thanks for the review, as for chapter 12 it was my intention to have a break in the action, if you've read the author notes...but anyways for chapter 13 of how Ekuro handled the situation...I don't think he handled that situation well, the fact that he was in rage and Weiss was the one to stop him any further, also as I thought of how he would make Cardin let go of Velvet, I instantly thought of the '_ _Vulcan nerve pinch' from the Star Trek series, AND if your going to watch Volume 3 of RWBY, be aware if you haven't watched it by the time this gets posted...curiosity killed the 'cat'...well almost...too soon to those who've watched it? Ok..._

 _But anyways to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

 _History Class..._

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution more popularly known as the Faunus War," Professor Oobleck explained to the class in a very fast manner that probably everyone could barely understand him while zipping around in front of the classroom and a cup of...whatever is in that cup, holding it with his right hand.

Oobleck had messy green hair and wore a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, a slack yellow tie, round opaque glasses, and mismatched brown and black shoes.

"Human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralising Faunus Population in Managerie," Oobleck quickly explained, zipping to the map on the black board and pointed the said continent with his pointing stick before zipping back while sipping whatever the contents in his cup.

"Now, while this must feel like ancient histories to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck then explained quickly to the class, continuing to zip around the classroom while sipping his drink of unknown liquid.

"Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked the class, specifically the Faunus'.

I looked to my left to look at Velvet, the bunny Faunus I helped a few days ago, who was looking around to see if any other Faunus' else put their hand up.

"Don't be scared, Velvet," I told her, lightly nudging her shoulder.

Velvet quietly nodded and raised her right hand up shyly.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck then explained before sipping his drink again.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!" Oobleck then said, mentioning the terrorist group before zipping to another place.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked the class.

I turn around to see Weiss have her arm raised up.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered confidently.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked another question to the class.

I look to my left to notice Jaune sleeping before noticing Cardin flicked a piece of paper at Jaune, waking him up when it hit Jaune.

"H-hey!" Jaune called out, awoken from his sleep.

Professor Oobleck zips in front of Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent!" Oobleck then says with joy.

"What is the answer?" he then asked Jaune while looking straight at him.

"Uhhh...The answer...The advantage...of the Faunus...had-" Jaune explained slowly, trying to figure out the answer.

I looked to where Pyrrha was and noticed her pointing at her own eyes and mouthing out words 'night vision'.

"-over that guy's stuff..." Jaune looked over where Pyrrha was.

Pyrrha then gestured binoculars using her hands, though, I would think she meant a different meaning to it.

"Um, b-binoculars!" Jaune answered, I face palmed at the same time as Pyrrha did as everyone laughed at Jaune's answer while Oobleck sipped his drink with a monotone face.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc," Oobleck commented, before looking towards Cardin who has his legs crossed on the table and hand behind the back of his head, "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier," Cardin explained to Oobleck.

"I beg to differ, Cardin," I objected, raising my right hand up.

"How so, Mr. Kita?" Oobleck asked with a curious look.

"Because, it's a lot easier to train a soldier who will listen in class to have more experience, while you can root out the lazy animals like Cardin over here," I explained to the Professor while smiling as everyone laughed at my explanation.

"Why you little-" Cardin says, about to start with me.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked, interrupting Cardin.

"What? you got a problem?" Cardin then asked back threateningly.

"No, I have the answer!" Pyrrha answered before turning to look at Oobleck. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake then explained right after Pyrrha. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured."

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't of been remembered as such a failure," Blake then finished off.

"Like I said, root out the lazy animals!" I quickly added in.

And with that, Cardin stood up in rage.

"Mr. Winchester!" Oobleck called out, "please take your seat."

I heard Jaune snickered before Oobleck zipped in front of him.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." and with that, Jaune was immediately dejected.

"Oh, and Mr. Kita," Oobleck then called out, zipping right in front of my desk, "I would like to see you after class as well, for another reason..."

"Now, moving on!" Oobleck then continued the class, zipping away from me.

* * *

After class ended, everyone but Cardin, Jaune, and I left the classroom.

Just as everyone had left, Professor Oobleck then stood in front of Jaune and Cardin.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one!" Oobleck started off with his lecture, sipping his mug.

"Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is-" Oobleck then asked before sipping his mug again before putting it on his desk.

"-It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to the school, and we only accept the best of the best. So, I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you don't learn from it...you're destined to repeat it..." Oobleck then explained seriously, ending his lecture.

"Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along," Opbleck then instructed Jaune and Cardin.

After both Cardin and Jaune left the room, not before Cardin glared at me before he left. Now, it was just the Professor and I in the room.

"Um, Professor Oobleck? Did you ask for me to stay back because I made that remark awhile back?" I asked the Professor with respect.

"It's DOCTOR Oobleck, Mr. Kita," he corrected me, zipping in front of the table where I was.

"But yes, that was one of the reasons to why I asked you here, but also your lack of effort in my classes, but that's been cleared up by Ozpin himself," the Professor then said, zipping away from me, picking up his mug and zipped back to me.

"I've been told that you come from another world, do tell me everything about your cultures, technology, economies, everything!" Oobleck asked in a very exciting manner.

"...Did Ozpin tell you everything he knows about me, 'Doctor' Oobleck?" I asked.

"That is correct Mr. Kita."

"*Sigh* Please don't tell me that he told every other teacher in this academy as well..."

"No, he's only told Peter and I at the moment," the doctor confirmed my question, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Can I ask who Peter is, doctor?"

"That would be Professor Port, Mr. Kita."

"Well now...where do you want me to start?"

"Your relations to your organisation if you would please."

"Well to start off with, it's not an organisation, it's more of a race, well, two seperate races. As I've told Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, we are known as 'Warlocks' or 'Witches', both in their respective genders, but we are mostly known as 'The Covenant'."

"Interesting...And when did these two races join together?"

"It was only about five and a half years since the merge of Warlocks and Witches. Today, we consist of three major Regiments branched out into Divisions. The 'Flight Regiment', the 'Ground Regiment', and the 'Armoured Regiment'. Each Regiment ranging from 12 to 30 divisions with at least ten members per division."

"Hmm...And what Regiment did you belong to?"

"The last Regiment I was in is the '268th Flight Regiment: Third Division', not the best flight regiment but still is one of the most known Regiment in my world, much like the '501st Flight Regiment: First Division'."

"The 501st?"

"I...used to be apart of that Regiment," I hesitantly answered.

"And how are they now?"

"I...don't really want to talk about it..." I said, still remembering the horrible moments that happened to them, still lingering in my mind.

"Sorry for bringing that up." Professor Oobleck apologised before changing the subject. "Anyways, who does your race fight against?"

"Another group that call themselves...'Necromancers'."

"Necromancers?"

"Yes, another race who uses magic like 'The Covenant', but for the opposite purpose, and they are larger in numbers than us Warlocks and Witches together."

"And it lead to the formation of Warlocks and Witches," Oobleck concluded my sentence for me.

"Exactly. It even formed the idea of the Regiments and Divisions, but even then, we continue to struggle to fight them as of today."

"Very interesting...Now how about other factions besides your race or the Necromancers?"

"Right, the government, well, governments that have united together as one nation, also known as the 'Joint Nation Force'. They have soldiers of their own, but they have a disadvantage against the Necromancers, unlike us, is their lack of magic powers."

"Are you not apart of any government?"

"No, we are of our own government. We do however help their nations, but by some conditions and agreements with our leaders of The Covenant and the Joint Nation Force's leaders, and thus they formed a contract."

"Why have this contract?"

"To make sure the Joint Nation Force do not take advantage of our technology and us for evil purposes, not all of them are good-willed, you know."

"Very interesting indeed..." Oobleck said before taking another sip of his drink. "Does the Joint Nation Force have a similar military structure to The Covanent?"

"Not really per say. The Covenant's military structure is somewhat...'unorthodox' compared to the Joint Nation Force, since The Covenant categorises the military is by the category of Regiments and then Divisions, while the Joint Nation Force categorises their military by three armies. The Navy, Army, and Air Force, which are then categorised in a few areas: Command, Divisions, Squadrons, and Fleets, depending which army."

"I see..." Oobleck then said, taking another sip of his drink again.

"I must ask, what's the stuff you're drinking every time?" I then chose to ask.

"Why it's coffee of course!"

"Oh...I expected something different...so is there anything else you would like to know about my world?"

"No, that'll be all for the time being Mr. Kita, I also noticed that you know little to none about Remnant. Am I correct?"

"I know a fair bit about Grimm and currency, as well as Aura but that's about it, Doctor."

"Not to worry, Mr. Kita. I have already set some books right here for you to learn about most things about the world of Remnant," Oobleck explained, placing his hands on a pile of books that I failed to even notice to be there.

"How...did you..."

"It is a secret I cannot tell, Mr. Kita," Oobleck quickly answered. "Now, hurry along and learn more about this world. Good day!" Oobleck then said before zipping out of the class room.

Giving a few seconds of silence, I registered what the Professor had just said, I then looked to the pile of books.

"Great, books, oh how I 'love' them," I sarcastically said to myself before picking the pile of books and headed back to my team dorm.

* * *

 _So? How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews and if you have any questions about this story, asks me in the reviews._

 _So till next time in the next chapter..._


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping with the team

_Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of 'Another Day in Remnant', this chapter is in between Episode 12 and Episode 13 which I had trouble doing (I'm sorry but I'm not that creative...), also I was busy doing school work, so that is another excuse to why this is delayed also I'm about to go off to another country so this will be even more delayed for about a week...NOW ONTO REVIEWS...oh and this is the new reviews Q/A section :D_

* * *

Pokewarrior: After reading up to this point... I think Ekuro is kinda op... He really needs an antagonist that is able to actually push him to his limits... and... the rest of Team Rwbey... Also branch out a little from the main story (as in not just follow the episodes to the exactly as much as you did so far... it's like Ekuro is just in the background most of the time and is too op when not).

 _Oh don't worry about him being OP, I mean look at other certain OP characters and I still enjoyed it, but anyways, I know about Ekuro being OP and all, but I do plan on bringing in an antagonist that matches and maybe overpower Ekuro in the mist of this story, and is someone from his world as well...but this is later on the story when I adjust to the story more..._

* * *

 _Eclipse-Sol:_ In all honesty, the concept is good, but the minimal interaction your character has with the cannon characters is somewhat disconcerting. It feels somewhat forced, with your character seeing all the interactions that happened, like he's an outsider. I don't mean to be cruel, I honestly want to be helpful.

 _I'm happy that you say the concept is good, I also understand that Ekuro has minimal interactions with other Canon characters though this chapter would have more interactions on Team RWBEY so I hope that you'll like it, you also mentioned him being like an outsider...well you're not wrong about that...you'll understand when I get to it...at least your being honest which I am also happy about..._

* * *

 _Dilnos521:_ Just started back at Volume 3 Chapter 1 again...so not there yet...though I will catch up...some time...

Anyways, I seem to want to know a little more about the world Ekuro came from originally. The idea does sound good, though, based on how you said it, so I can't wait to see any other additional details you give.

 _As I will tell you and others now, I have edited the story while I've been creating this chapter, also Dilnos, we really should reveal that I'm collaborating with your stories' "Author Notes" and "Project A/S"_ _:D_

* * *

 _Now to the next chapter we go..._

* * *

"Hmm, very interesting..." I quietly said to myself before I flipped another page and while I drew down a blueprint of a prototype gadget.

Currently I was on my Futon reading a book about Dust that Professor/Doctor Oobleck had given me, now my eyes laid on one particular spot of the book. That part of the book was about the use of ammunition made with dust.

"Hey guys," I called out to my teammates, catching their attention.

"Since it's the weekends, would any of you mind joining me down Vale to buy some supplies?" I asked the team.

"What exactly are you getting specifically?" Ruby asked me.

"Well, I've been low on ammunition since the beginning of this semester, so I want to go down to Vale to get some supplies to make my ammunition," I answered Ruby.

"You make your own ammunition? Why don't you buy them instead?" Weiss asked me.

"I find buying ammunition as bad quality since it's mass produced in my opinion, but for me however, I create my own ammunition that are more higher quality, again in my opinion. Regardless, they don't have the specific calibers that I use," I answered while I flicked a 50. Caliber Magnum round towards Ruby on her bed which she catches it with her hand and inspected it.

"Is this what you used against the Nevermore during the initiation?" Ruby asked me while inspecting the caliber.

"No, the caliber that I used during the initiation are more...special and dangerous that only I use for a last resort...with the exception of the Nevermore."

"Now that you mention it, what kind of dust mixture did you use?" Weiss asked me.

"That's for you not to know," I quickly answered.

"Well, I'm low on ammunition for Ember Celica as well, so I'll join in," Yang agreed.

"I was thinking of going to a bookstore down at Vale, so I'll join as well," Blake added in.

"I heard about a new clothing, so I'll go as well," Weiss the said right after Blake.

"Since everyone wants to go to Vale, then we should all go as a team!" Ruby announced.

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed with Ruby before glaring at her, added with Yang, "unlike what happened last time I went..."

"What? You didn't invite us to come with you two," Yang retorted before we all got out of the dorm room and headed off to the Skyport.

* * *

 _Downtown Vale..._

"So...where to first?" I ask my team.

"To the weapons store of course!" Ruby announced out proudly.

"Wasn't the point to be here in Vale is to buy Dust for Ekuro?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"She just wants to look at weapons," Yang leaned next to my ear and whispered to me.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ruby complained, pointing accusingly at Yang and I.

"Anyways, we may as go to the weapons store since she's the leader..." I said to the rest of Team RWBEY, which in turn, looked back to me.

"What? I'm curious to what they have for weapons too..." I pointed out, trying to back myself up.

"Please don't tell me we have another weapons nerd in the team..." Weiss asked out loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey! I am not a gun nut!" I retorted back, "unlike a certain dork over here," I then said, hitching a thumb towards Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby complained again, cutely pouting at me.

"What? You said so yourself," I told Ruby.

* * *

 _Weapons Store..._

The team and I headed into the gun store while Ruby jumped in excitement.

"I wonder how many times, Ruby has been here?" I asked Yang.

"Ruby's probably a regular here, but who knows?" Yang answered before heading off to one of the magazine aisles.

I walked around while skimming through the weapon racks, which they were filled with various weapons from close-quarters combat weaponry to ranged weaponry.

That's when I noticed Ruby picking up what resembles a nunchaku, and started swinging it around her, making kung fu sounds in the process, only to end smacking herself on her forehead.

"Ow..." Ruby groaned out in pain, dropping onto the floor and held the top of her head with both of her hands, dropping the nunchucks.

"Having trouble there, 'Crater Face'?" I cheekily asked as I walked towards her, extending my right hand to help her up.

"Ha, ha very funny," Ruby sarcastically said to me before she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

I picked up the nunchucks Ruby had dropped and started to twirling it around me with masterful skill before stopping with a pose, holding one end of the nunchuck with my left hand and the other under my left elbow, this amazed Ruby.

"That was awesome!" Ruby squealed, causing me to chuckle while I put the nunchucks back to where it was originally placed.

"Come on, let's go and buy me some Dust, alright?" I suggested Ruby, messing with her hair with my right hand.

"You know, we're running on a tight schedule, right?" Weiss pointed out from behind me.

"Wait? Since when did we have a schedule follow?" I asked, confused about what she said.

"Since now."

"Alright then...let me buy my dust first and then where do we go to next?"

"Next is the clothing stores."

"Oh great, how I 'love' clothing stores..."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, can it?" Yang asked as I bought a dozen red and blue dust crystals and vials adding with some other random dust crystals and vials.

"No, it's just being Weiss' dress-up doll and human luggage that makes it bad..." I bluntly said, picking up my contained dust.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted out loud.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it'll be fun!" Yang assured me, dragging me by the collar to the new clothing store Weiss mentioned.

"Please no...Blake, help me..." I pleaded to Blake for help in vain.

The only response I got was silence noticing Blake continued to read her book.

"Ruby?"

"Sorry Ekuro," Ruby apologised innocently as I was continued to be dragged by Yang by the collar.

* * *

 _Clothing Store..._

"Guys, I'm not your dress up doll, I'm a human being, I already told Weiss that already!" I complained to my team.

"But you look cute in them," Yang retorted.

"Why me then? Why not her? She looks like a dress-up doll," I retorted back out loud, pointing at Ruby.

"Hey! You're a guy, it's not common to dress up a guy who looks like a girl," Ruby retorted back at me, pouting.

"Ruby has a good point, Ekuro," Yang added in, agreeing with Ruby.

"Are you serious? Is that why...?" I asked, full of disbelief before looking at Weiss who's fidgeting and blushing.

"That...might be the reason..." Weiss hesitantly answered, causing my right eyebrow to slightly twitch in annoyance.

"B-but you needed clothes at the time!" Weiss then retorted, regaining her composure and crossed her arms, looking away but still having the tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, you look somewhat like a girl. Although, now that you mention little sis being like a dress-up doll..." Yang then says before carrying Ruby around her stomach and headed to the nearest changing booth.

"Yang, what are you doing?!" Ruby demanded out loud.

"Ekuro, had also made a good point about you being a dress-up doll, so Blake and I are going to let you try on some clothes," Yang explained to Ruby.

"No! Ekuro, help me!" Ruby yelled out loud, pleading for my help while flailing her arms and legs.

"You don't help me, I don't help you," I yelled back, cracking a smirk across my face.

"How could you do this to your leader, you traitor?!" Ruby demanded, crying out tears while being carried away by Yang.

With the fact that I was made into a dress-up doll due to Weiss a few weeks back, the addition of the rest of the team didn't help at all. Now I'm being forced to wear clothes at the mercy of Weiss...again...

"Hmm, let me try something different for you..." Weiss suggested to herself.

After Weiss gave me the clothes she hand-picked over the curtain hiding me, I wondered about her scar on her left eye.

"Hey, Weiss?" I called out.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking. How did you get that scar on your left eye?" I asked Weiss while I changed.

"Things happened..."

"Many things can happen, Weiss. You can just tell me if you want."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Firstly, I'm your Co-leader, aren't I? And second, I want to know more about you since we're stuck together as a team for the rest of four years."

"And why do you want to know more about me?" Weiss then asked.

"Because you seem interesting person to me," I answered Weiss, popping my head out of the curtain but covering the rest of my body with the curtain, surprising Weiss before returning her composure again.

"Well, if you really want to know, it's how I'm here in Beacon today,"

"Your telling me how you got to Beacon, not how you got the scar."

"*Sigh* I had to fight a Grim-possessed armour, a 'test' to see my worth to study here at Beacon."

"Grim-possessed?" I asked.

"Yes, it possessed an armour piece replica, that stands in the Schnee Museum, and I had to fight it."

"Right, so the result of the 'test' was that scar," I concluded, pointing out to the said scar on her left eye as I finished changing.

"Yeah..."

I got out of the changing booth in the clothes that Weiss had given me and looked at her.

It wore an unbuttoned white shirt over a black shirt while wearing white cargo pants.

"Is there something about you and white? Also, how do I look?" I asked Weiss.

She looked at me before blushing and looked away.

"I-it...looks fine," Weiss timidly responded.

I looked at her before I went back into the changing booth and changed back into my usual clothing before something clicked in my head.

"Hey, Weiss, I went to a charity event a few months back doing a 'security' job."

"So? What about it?" Weiss asked.

"At the charity event, there was a girl in white, singing for the event," I explained to Weiss, seeing her tense up when I mentioned the girl in white as I got out of the changing booth.

"Was it you who was singing?" I then asked.

She took awhile before she answered. "Yes, it was me."

"Well then, you sung beautifully," I complimented her, resulting another blush from Weiss.

"T-thank you..." Weiss says to me before I noticed her having a look of realisation.

"Hold on a second, you knew who I was!?"

"Not so loud, Weiss..." I said, covering my ears even though it didn't hurt them.

"All this time, you knew who I was and yet you just pretended to not know me on the first day of Beacon?!"

"...Maybe?"

"I can't believe you, YOU ABSOLUTE DOLT!" Weiss then yelled out loud, catching the rest of the team member's attention.

"What's going on?" Blake asked Weiss and I.

"She's pissed off at me for 'pretending' to not know her when we first met," I explain to Blake.

"She's making a lot of noise, I think we should leave and let Blake decide where to go," Yang suggested to the whole team.

"I agree, sis, but we should calm Weiss down first before we go," Ruby suggested.

* * *

 _Book Store..._

After leaving the clothing store with an angry Weiss in tow, which took awhile to calm her down, we headed to a book store that Blake wanted to go to.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" The cashier greeted us, assuming he's the owner of the shop.

"Just browsing through," I told him before walking around the book aisles before seeing Blake.

I looked around to see the rest of my team messing about before I walked next to Blake.

"Hey, Blake," I greeted Blake which she ended up ignoring.

I looked around again, making sure my team was preoccupied and no one could hear me.

"So, Blake," I started off before lightly caressed the bow on top of her head, causing her to tense up.

"Why hide the ears?" I whispered near her bow.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked me, trying to deny my question as I continued to caress the bow.

"You do realise that you can't deny it when you tense up when I touched your bow," I pointed out before I was pushed away by Blake and looked around for anyone before turning back to me with a ticked off face.

"How do you even know I'm a Faunus?" Blake demanded in a hushed voice.

"What, a person with a bow on top of their head, that twitches every now and then, everywhere they go, even when sleeping isn't suspicious at all?" I pointed out to Blake quietly, only to be answered with silence.

"Then again, you do like tuna a lot," I cheekily added in, earning a punch from Blake.

"Ow, okay, okay, I'm kidding." I joked, rubbing the spot I was punched. "But anyways, why hide them?"

Blake looked around again to see our team messing about before facing back to me.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Not a soul."

Blake looked at me, analysing me if I was lying or not before nodding at me with approval.

"Yes, I'm a Faunus, a cat Faunus to be more exact."

"Alright, answer this for me, were you once apart of the White Fang?" I asked Blake, causing her to take a step back.

"I guess so," I then confirmed.

"How did you-" Blake tried to ask only for me to cut her off.

"You were on the Schnee train cart full of dust a few months back near Forever Fall, correct?"

She was silent for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, I was once with the White Fang and I was on the train cart with my partner, how did you know?" Blake asked me.

"How? I was on the train at the time as security for the crew members of the train. That was when alarms at the back of the train started going off, which I insisted on checking it out but the staff assured me that the security bots would take care of the threat, and of course, it didn't work out the way it was supposed to, resulting in the large loss of the cargo, but that's not all. One of the staff reported a girl in black-" I explain before pointing the top of my head.

"-wearing a bow on top of her head."

Blake was quiet after what I had just explained.

"The team's going to find out about your Faunus heritage, one way or another," I then pointed out to Blake.

"I know, it's just..." Blake then paused for a few seconds.

"You're afraid of what they will think of you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that, they're our teammates after all."

"I know, but maybe now isn't the time to tell them."

"Understandable, I won't tell anyone until you tell me to do so," I acknowledged which she acknowledges in return.

"Also, one question," I then asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I-" I asked looking at her bow before I was cut off by Blake.

"No..." Blake deadpanned.

"Aww..." I dejectedly groaned.

"Anyways, we should rejoin the gang together before they get restless."

"Or Weiss' wrath more like," I cheekily added in.

"Very funny," Blake commented, smirking before we walked together to our team members.

"Alright!" I announced loudly to catch the teams attention, "where to next, Yang?"

"You guys will love where I'm going to show you!" Yang announced to the team, smirking. "You'll have the time of your life!"

* * *

 _Night Club..._

"Yang, I don't think this is a good idea," Blake said to Yang, very unsure why she brought the whole team here.

"Oh come on, it's completely fine," Yang assured us.

"Ruby is fifteen, I don't think that's fine," Weiss bluntly pointed out to Yang.

"And I also noticed that these men in black suits resembled exactly like the guys Ruby and I 'assaulted' a few months back..." I added in worriedly.

"Hey, Yang, weren't you here a few months back as well?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Yeah I have...but I'm sure they're not holding a grudge of some sort," Yang assured us, dismissing the fact all the men in black suits are all glaring at us.

"Are you sure about that, Yang? Because I'm pretty sure that they're holding a grudge," I asked again, observing my surroundings.

I then noticed the thugs I mentioned, drew out axes and long red coloured cleavers, others drawing out pistols and automatics.

"Yang?" Weiss called out as we went back to back.

"Yes?" Yang replied.

"What did you do to make them this angry?" Weiss asked as I slowly reached for Eclipse from under my trench coat.

"I destroyed the club once before?"

"You did what?" I asked out loud as the men surround us before I noticed twins.

One of them wore a white strapless dress with a white flower hairpin, a white scarf, white gloves and long white boots with blades at the heels. The other wore something similar to her counterpart, but themed red and black, as well as red and white feathers instead of a flower hairpin, wielding a pair of red and black claws.

Behind the twins came out a man. From what I could guess, he's the boss or the manager of the club, in his thirties. He wore a white dress shirt under a black vest, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He also had short black hair, and a black beard with a moustache.

I then looked behind him to see him carried a rocket launcher, holding the launcher by the grip with his right hand, resting the rocket launcher on his right shoulder.

"You're going to regret what you did to my club, blondie, you and your friends!" the man announced to us.

"Any second thoughts on their grudges?" I asked Yang as everyone reached for their weapons.

"Nope," Yang simply said before charging at one of the thugs with an explosive punch, sending the thug flying into a glass pillar and continued to charge on.

People from the dance floor ran out of the club when they witnessed what was going on.

"Split up!" I barked out loud to the team, which the rest of the team did so.

Ruby shot up into the air, out of the circle and dealt with other thugs out of the circle, Weiss, using her glyphs to jump over the line of fire of the thugs firearms before freezing a few of them with her dust in her rapier, and Blake used her shadow clones to jump on and over the circle and dealt with thugs lowering their guard, leaving me in the middle of the circle with the rest of the thugs.

"When I said 'split up', I didn't mean leave me here with all of these guys!" I yelled out to my team.

All the thugs looked at me yelling at my team before I looked back at them.

"So, who's first?" I asked them, twirling Eclipse upside down, and flicked it out into its baton form before a group of them charged towards me.

Side-stepping the sloppy swings they threw at me, I grabbed one of the thug's wrist with my right hand and pulled him towards me before I clotheslined him by the stomach with Eclipse before spinning back around to whack another thug on the shoulder blade and then the knee, incapacitating him. I then roundhouse kicked a thug creeping up behind me on the stomach, sending him flying towards three other thugs. After kicking the thug, I proceeded to leap in the air, spinning my body in an anti-clockwise direction, barely dodging a red cleaver that was aiming for my neck before I brought Eclipse up in the air before bringing it down to the owner of the cleaver's wrist, hearing a nasty crunch from where I hit, followed by a loud cry of pain. Once I landed on my two feet, I quickly flicked out Midnight in its baton form, and silenced the thug with a quick swipe on the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.

I looked around me and saw more groups of thugs surrounding me.

"Need a little help here!" I called out to my team.

"Incoming!" I heard Yang cry out loud before I looked up, spotting her ready to slam the floor.

I leaped in the air again, out of Yang's blast radius.

She then slammed her fist onto the ground, creating a shockwave and blew the thugs away before Yang moved off to find anymore thugs.

I landed back on the floor and observed the carnage from one punch Yang had done.

"I'm definitely not going mess with Yang if she gets pissed," I quietly said to myself.

I then heard the sound of heels getting louder behind me, and on instinct, I quickly turned around with Midnight and Eclipse at the ready.

What I saw next was the white counterpart twins' right bladed heel heading towards my face.

I reacted by quickly side-stepping to the right, then trapped the heel between Midnight facing downwards and Eclipse upwards in a X shape while I moved it to the left of me, keeping her leg up in the air.

"I don't want to hurt you, ma'am. My team and I can just leave while you and others can walk away without you getting hurt," I suggested to her as she struggled to free herself from my batons.

I looked to the right of her and noticed her red counterpart swung her right claw towards me, causing me to use Midnight to parry the swing and direct her attack away from me, which resulted in freeing the white counter part and backed off.

"Well this is going to get more interesting," I quietly commented to myself.

Both counterparts charged at me on both sides at the same time, the red counter part taking a swipe at me with her claws only for me to parry them. I turned around to spot the white counterpart about to swing her bladed heels towards my neck, so I backflipped, barely missing by a centimetre. As I landed upright, I was continuously assaulted by the twins, one or the other keeping me occupied as the other flanked me.

"You need a little help there, co-leader?" I heard Yang called out to me.

"I'm...good...at the...moment...!" I assured Yang while I continued to block and parry the twin's attacks before I blocked both of their attacks, the red counterpart on my left and the white counterpart on my right.

"Alright, ladies. I'm asking you one last time to back off, because I don't want to hurt any of you, so can my team and I just walk away, please?" I pleaded them to stop.

The answer I got from the two was their other pair of their weapons swiping towards my chest, causing me to block with both Midnight and Eclipse but still pushed me a few feet away from them.

"Alright, you asked for it!" I yelled out to the duo before I charged at the white counterpart as I withdrew Midnight momentarily and drew one of the Five-Sevens and unloaded half my clip onto the red counterpart, causing her to temporarily back off.

The white counterpart took a swipe at me with her right leg but I leapt over her and landed behind her.

Before she could turn around, I swiped her left leg with Eclipse, causing her to kneel down before I backhanded her with Eclipse, knocking her out.

I turned back around to notice the angry counterpart. She charged straight for me, attempting to swipe with her claws once more, which I retaliated by hitting her arm as I was dodging her attacks. She continued to try attacking only to get hit over and over again by Eclipse or Midnight. On the last swipe, I quickly sheathed both Midnight and Eclipse and elbowed her stomach, causing her to flinch back. I then took this opportunity to quickly grab her right wrist and twisted it, spun her around me, losing her footing, before I spun in the air and launched a jump-kick towards her face, knocking her out as well.

"I did warn you two, ladies," I said to the unconscious twins.

I turned around to spot Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang taking care of the thugs effectively, working as a team to take them down.

"Well, they've certainly been practicing well together."

That was when I noticed what I assume was the boss again, preparing to fire his rocket launcher. I quickly drew my right Five-Seven and fired a shot at the rocket launcher, knocking the launcher away from my team, firing at his own men. I tried to think of a plan around me before an idea popped in my head.

"Guys, I got an idea!" I called out towards my team.

"And that idea is?!" Weiss yelled back.

"You guys have to back off and follow me!"

They all did what I said and ran up to me.

"What do we do now?" Blake asked me.

"Okay, this may sound stupid, but remember when I bought those red dust crystals?"

"Yeah, why are you-?" Weiss asked before she stopped midway, realising my idea. "You're not doing what I think you're going to be doing?!"

"Maybe, maybe not," I answered back at her.

"You're not answering my question!"

"You know what I'm going to do, now distract them while I place some of the dust crystals," I ordered, splitting off from the group.

I placed red dust crystals on certain spots while the rest of my team distracted the thugs and the boss, but as I was about to place one more dust crystal, I spotted a symbol on one of the tables. It was coloured in red, purple and, gold.

"Wait...this looks...familiar..." I quietly said to myself, slowly reaching for the symbol.

Before I could take a closer look at it, I heard Ruby called out to me.

"Ekuro, are you done with what you're doing?!"

"Yeah, I'm done!" I replied back loudly, dismissing the familiar symbol and moved on.

"Alright guys, follow me!" I ordered, running past my team mates which they followed along.

"What now?" Ruby asked as we were continuously fired upon by the boss and his henchmen.

I ran towards the nearest window on the second floor, bringing out my left Five-Seven and shot three rounds at the window, cracking it.

"Now jump!" I yelled out, jumping and collided on the weakened glass, shattering it. The rest of my team followed along and jumped with me.

As we launched ourselves out of the club, I spun myself around, facing towards the window and aimed at one of the dust crystals I dropped and pulled the trigger. The dust crystal I hit, created a chain reaction with the other dust crystals and imploded the windows outside in the process.

My team and I landed on the ground and turned around, looking back at the now destroyed night club.

"Well, that worked out well, didn't it?" Yang asked the whole team.

"We've just blown up a club," Blake deadpanned towards Yang.

"And I had to hit two girls," I added in, earning looks from my team.

"What?" I looked at them.

"You're responsible for destroying up the club with that 'brilliant' plan of yours and probably killed someone in the process," Weiss pointed out to me.

"Hey, I set the dust crystals in specific locations so no one should've been killed!"

"But people would still be hurt!"

"And what we just did a few minutes ago?"

"Firstly, you pretended not to know me at the first day of Beacon and now you're starting another argument with me?!"

"Since when did I start it?! You're the one arguing with me!"

"Then why are we even arguing!"

"I don't know?!"

"You two sound like an old married couple," I heard Yang commented to Weiss and I, causing the both of us to promptly shut up and looked at her.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked Yang.

"Well, Yang does have a point," Ruby pointed out.

I felt a bit of heat rising from my cheeks before I looked at Weiss to see her blushing madly.

"*Sigh* At least we ended our day with a bang, right?" I asked the team.

"You did not just make that pun..." Weiss asked me, still blushing but massaging her forehead with her thumb and index finger.

"Yes I did, Weiss, yes I did..."

* * *

 _And that's the end of the chapter, unfortunately, I'll be overseas for three weeks after this gets published...also this would go through my school break so R.I.P but will try to continue to do my next chapter.  
_

 _Also, I'm going to bring in a new character for you guys to enjoy..._

 _So, till next time of the next chapter..._


	16. Chapter 16: Red Sap and the challenge

_Hey guys I'm back from the dead and welcome to another chapter of 'Another Day in Remnant', I've removed the "Interlude or Delay" chapter thingy if you guys/girls haven't noticed...Now...ONTO REVIEWS!_

 _Oh and before we get to it, I've been doing Beta reading and collaborating for Dilnos521, if you guys like Strike Witches then go read his stories, they're at three seasons worth of killing time (And Neuroi, No offence Lio) while you wait for my chapters, and he's created a crossover between Hyperdimension Neptunia and Strike Witches, which I'll be in the author notes for that, so...enjoy!_

Ryukario64: dont worry man try to keep calm and relax and dont trees yourself like its ok to take a break cause we all have our priorities in our lives so just tell us your reason and we will understand it plus whenn your relaxing you may get ideas from it :D

 _...About to go Grammar Nazi here...ANYWAYS, thanks for your concern, as you can see now I'm now back...sort of...and I definitely have some ideas during my "relaxing" time (Literally homework and assignments ;-;) but yeah, thanks again!_

 _Now with the reviews outta the way, To the next chapter we go!_

 _Oh and before we actually get on, I have done a major 'makeover' bleh...more like 're-vamped' this whole series if some of you guys/girls have noticed, but I kept the reviews as it is. NOW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WE GO! (For real this time...)_

* * *

"So, why are we going to Forever Falls again?" I asked Weiss.

"For the umpteenth time, we're going to Forever Falls to collect some samples for Professor Peach," Weiss answered.

"And what are these 'samples' we're getting?"

"Professor Goodwitch will tell us when we get there."

Currently, Weiss and I were together in a Bullhead as it was called by Weiss and the rest of my team, along with Team JNPR and CRDL. The problem right now is that it was a bit cramped with everyone on the Bullhead, being squashed by everyone.

"Why didn't the academy have any spare Bullheads?"

"Because most of the Bullheads were occupied at the moment."

"And here I thought we were in the most prestigious academy in Remnant."

"Oh stop whinging, at least we have a Bullhead for the trip."

Just as Weiss finished her sentence, the Bullhead rocked to the side, tilting anyone who wasn't paying attention, and Weiss was one of them. She ended up hugging my chest for balance. I looked at her as she looked back at me, our faces centimetres apart, too close for comfort. It felt like hours when we just stared at each other before long I realised the position we were on.

"U-um...Weiss?" I called out her name, snapping her out.

"S-sorry," Weiss apologised for some reason and tried to tried to push off me.

The only problem was that the space Weiss once occupied was filled up, causing me to realise that Weiss would be in the position we were currently until the Bullhead arrived its destination.

"...Weiss, are you alri-?" I quietly asked her only to be quickly interrupted.

"Shut up and don't move!" Weiss quietly ordered me, noticing her blushing madly, which I listened and stayed quiet.

* * *

 _Forever Falls..._

The Bullhead finally arrived its destination, landed and opened its cockpit doors for the other teams, and the rest of my team except for Weiss, to get off.

"Weiss?" I called out her name again, her still around my chest.

Weiss quickly released her grip and jumped off the Bullhead.

"Weiss?" I repeated as I proceeded to jump off as well only to notice Weiss' right index finger pointing at my nose.

"Let us never speak of this again, _ever,_ " Weiss suggested in an angry tone.

"Speak about what?" I jokingly asked her before I proceeded to re-group with the rest of the team.

* * *

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Professor Goodwitch explained to everyone before turning around to face us, making us stop in our tracks.

I then heard the clinking sounds of glass jars and turned around to spot Jaune carrying a suitcase with a couple of glass jars on top before I turned back to face the Professor and listened.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Professor Goodwitch continued to explain, holding a jar of red sap. "However, this forest full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

"Alright, Team RWBEY, let's go that way!" Ruby announced, pointing at a random direction, and so we followed her.

Before I followed Ruby and the gang, I turned around and noticed Cardin dragging Jaune with him, as well as spotting Pyrrha looking at her leader.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up in a second, I have someone to talk to very quickly," I told my team.

"Alright, Ekuro, but be quick about it!" Ruby replied and so I walked towards Pyrrha and stood next to her.

"So, you see that Jaune is acting differently too don't you?" I asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, Jaune's been hanging round Cardin more," Pyrrha worriedly said.

"And you know about his forged documents?"

"H-how did you-"

"His fighting style is irregular and very sloppy. I noticed it very clearly that he didn't come here legitimately."

"...Are you going to report it?"

"Nah, I think Jaune deserves to be here, he just needs to be trained to a level of an average hunter-in-training."

"...I really appreciate it, really."

"You don't have to thank me, it's what friends do."

"Hey, can I ask you a favour?"

"What's this favour?"

"I want you to help me train Jaune. I think he needs more people with experience in fighting Grimm."

"Sure, I'll do it, it's been awhile since I taught someone."

"Thanks, Ekuro."

"Again, don't thank me, it's what friends do," I repeated again to Pyrrha, patting her shoulder before I turned around to catch up to my team. "Anyways, we should leave it here and see what happens next, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Pyrrha acknowledged.

* * *

 _Half an hour later..._

"Work you piece of junk!" I cursed in frustration, attempting to stab the needle's tap end into the tree.

Weiss noticed my frustration and headed towards me.

"You're not doing it right, Ekuro," Weiss informed me, noticing that she had already filled her jar already.

She then snatched the tap I held before kneeling down next to me. "You're meant to find the soft parts of the tree first," she then explained, finding a soft patch but taking it out, " only then you can get the red sap, now you try."

I took the tap back from Weiss and searched for a soft patch, stabbed it in and extracted the sap out into the jar.

"Thanks, Weiss."

"A-anytime..." Weiss replied back to me while I noticed a small blush.

"Hey, Weiss, you've been acting up lately, is there something wrong?"

"What? Nothing wrong at all!" Weiss quickly assured, quickly waving her hands in front of her, making me a bit more suspicious.

"Right, is it about the Bullhead 'Incident' you're thinking about?"

"W-w-what?! I thought we agreed to never speak of it again!"

"Oh, right...sorry" I apologised before I realised the jar I held was nearly full, which I then sealed it up and got another two jars.

"Why are you getting more red sap?" Weiss decided to ask me.

"Well, I thought the sap smelt nice, so I thought maybe we should have at least a jar full of this to make our dorm room smell nicer?"

"Isn't that thoughtful of you, Ekuro," I heared Yangs voice which I reacted by backing up a bit and turned to look at Yang.

"Gah! How long have you been behind us?" I asked Yang.

"When Weiss came up to you to help."

"So you just heard everything we had just said..."

"Yep! So, what is this 'Incident' I heard about?"

"That's only between Ekuro and I!" Weiss quickly answered.

Before I could comment, I heard a large roar of an Ursa in the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby called out to everyone.

I then spot Cardin's team members run passed Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel called out loud before he bumped into Yang before she quickly grabbed Russel by his shirt and lifted him up.

"What, where?" Yang demanded.

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" Russel pointed to the direction he ran.

"Jaune!" I heard Pyrrha called out Jaune's name, dropping her jar of red sap.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch," Ruby ordered, getting her scythe out.

"You two, go with them! There could be more," Pyrrha ordered Ren and Nora, also unsheathing her weapon.

"I'm going with you guys," I told Ruby and Pyrrha, while I took out Midnight and my left Five-Seven.

"You're not going alone, Ekuro," I heard Weiss informed me.

"I'm trusted to go alone, aren't I?"

"Not the time to joke, you two. We need to get to Cardin and Jaune before it's too late!" Pyrrah told us before Weiss and I followed her and Ruby.

We ran towards the direction Russel pointed and arrived to see Cardin crawling away from a Ursa Major.

"Oh no," I heard Pyrrha say out loud.

The Ursa Major was about to swipe towards Cardin only to be blocked by a shield, which I then noticed that shield belonged to Jaune only to see him slowly become overpowered by the Ursa Major.

Weiss was about to engage onto the Grimm before Pyrrha stopped her.

"Wait!" Pyrrha ordered Weiss.

I then noticed Jaune pushing back the Major and slashed the Ursa once, causing it to stumble back before it tried to swipe at Jaune. Jaune then rolled to the side to avoid the large arm before he had to jump over the other arm, when the Ursa tried to swipe him off his feet, only to use its other arm again to punch Jaune, knocking him away. Jaune rolled back before quickly getting up, stumbling in the process, continued to charge and leapt at the Ursa Major head on only to be swatted away to the other direction, on the ground once more, yet he still got back up.

I then noticed Jaune looked behind his shield before he charged at the Ursa Major for one strike, but I then noticed that the Ursa was readying an attack as well, which would lead to his death if he continued on. That was when I noticed Pyrrha raising her left arm up, having a barely noticeable black outline around it, before I quickly looked at Jaune, his shield, also having the same black outline, moved up a slightly to just block the blow the Major was about to inflict, before Jaune ended its life with his sword, beheading the Ursa.

I then noticed Pyrrha lower her left arm before noticing Ruby and Weiss looking confused.

"Uhh, what?" Ruby said, completely confused.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance-" Pyrrha explained to Weiss before I cut in.

"Is polarity. Did not expect that one," I concluded for Pyrrha.

"Ah, you can control poles," Ruby commented.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism," Weiss corrected Ruby.

"Magnets are cool, too."

I then noticed Pyrrha walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby pointed out to Pyrrha.

"We could. Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret," Pyrrha suggested to us.

"What secret?" I asked, acknowledging her suggestion before she walked away.

Weiss and Ruby nods to my comment and walks back to the group, but Ruby noticed that I stood where I was.

"Ekuro, aren't you coming with us?" Ruby asked.

"No, somebody's gotta find them, I'll catch up with you guys later."

With their acknowledgement, they then left, leaving me to observe Jaune and Cardin. After I see Jaune pulled Cardin back up and walked away, I walked in the scene slightly more pissed off.

"So, threatening my friend, Jaune, to do your bidding, I see? I gotta say, you've got more guts than I thought," I said out loud, catching Cardin off guard before he looked at me.

I then picked up his mace that was lying on the ground before inspecting the mace.

"You've got a nice toilet plunger here, Cardin," I commented, infuriating Cardin.

I then threw the mace back to Cardin for him to catch before I looked at Cardin straight in the eye.

"Tomorrow afternoon, you, your team, and I are duelling. Basically a one verse four. Am I clear?" I ordered Cardin which he smiled.

"Oh bring it on you little twig," Cardin answered, accepting my challenge.

I then walked away and headed back to my team.

"You're going to be begging for mercy, you little shit!" I heard Cardin cursed out towards me.

"I wouldn't count on that!" I called back at him.

* * *

 _Academy Rooftops..._

After the eventful day, Pyrrha asked me to follow her up some stairs to one of the roof areas.

"Thanks for the syrup, Ekuro. Nora couldn't help but eat all the ones we had," Pyrrha thanked me.

"No problem. I thought I would always bring an extra and now it's in good use," I assured her.

"I don't think giving Nora more is considered 'good use'."

"Well, I still have a spare jar. Although, I am using it to make my team dorm room smell nicer."

"I see, do you have any suggestions on making Jaune a better fighter?"

"Push him and see if his stance is right?"

"Ha, ha, very funny..."

"No, seriously, it worked for me!"

"Alright, I'll think about it, wait here," Pyrrha instructed me behind the door before she went out. I kept the door slightly open for me to hear.

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?" I heard Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry," I heard Jaune apologise.

"I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and...I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" Jaune then explained before he was cut off by Pyrrha.

"Jaune, it's okay," I heard Pyrrha assured. There was few seconds of silence before Pyrrha started up again.

"Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down. Ren made pancakes~ And we have syrup now, you can thank Ekuro for that," I heard Pyrrha announced, slowly getting louder towards the door.

"Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter."

I opened the door slightly to see Pyrrha looking at me, smiling, before she turned back to Jaune, walked up to him, and then pushed Jaune, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune called out.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground, and I learned that from Ekuro." Pyrrha explained before I noticed her turning around to face the door I was behind. "Hey, Ekuro, you can come out now!"

"Wow, didn't expect you to actually do it Pyrrha," I commented, opening the door and came out.

"What can I say? I learn from the best."

"How long has Ekuro been there?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"I brought him up here with me, so pretty much the whole conversation," Pyrrha answered Jaune.

"Come on, Jaune, I'm also here to help you," I told him, extending my hand out to him.

"Are you sure that you're fine with this?" Jaune asked me.

"If it makes you a better fighter, then yes, now grab my hand and let's try that again."

* * *

 _AND SO WE ARE DONE...-ish..._

 _Anyways, I've been doing a lot of work lately and somewhere halfway in July and the beginning of August, I'll be very busy to the point I can't edit or continue on for this FFN, this does not mean I'll give up on this...also, I'm adding in another new character into the next chapter!_

...Really?

 _HEY, GET BACK TO YOUR SHELF!_

 _So till next time of the next chapter..._


	17. Chapter 17: The Match and the AI

Hey guys and girls to another chapter of 'Another day in Remnant' and as you can see in the title...the mention of an AI...

 _Spoilers much?_

 _What the- GET BACK INTO THE STORY! YOU'RE NOT READY TO BE INTRODUCED YET!_

 _Alright, you don't have to be so loud...Baka.._

 _...Anyways...onto the reviews?_

 ***Crickets and tumbleweeds***

 _...Well...with that out of the way...I'll announce this...right now I've recently come back from a rough 18 day "Pilgrimage" (Edit: It's been more than just "recently", but I'm just telling you that...). Yes to those if you answered World Youth Day 2016_ _and no to a "holiday" (Refer to previous Author notes last chapter)_ _, also the next WYD is in 2019 and in Panama (Surprised me quite a bit...) so I just wanted to put this out if anyone was curious...also, a while back, I changed my username due to "slight" confusions with my OC and I, so I temporarily changed my name to "Unknown268" as of now...BUT I'm changing that right after this chapter. The new name will be in the end notes...plus, editing on the chapters will occur right after this chapter..._

 _So, with that out of the way, to the next chapter we go...after I finish cleaning this Author Notes section..._

* * *

 _Blake POV: Cafeteria..._

"You did what?!" Weiss screamed at Ekuro.

"I challenged Cardin and his team to a sparring match," Ekuro casually answered Weiss, ignoring her scream and continued to load coloured-tipped rounds into one of his pistol magazines.

"Yeah, we know that, but on your own?" Ruby asked Ekuro.

"Yeah, so? It's not like those four guys would be that much of a problem. I mean, you've seen me fight downtown Vale. I took those thugs and henchmen with little effort," Ekuro pointed out, loading the remaining coloured-tipped rounds into his last pistol magazine.

"But you're against trained students!" Weiss pointed out to him.

"Well, it makes it more interesting for me then," Ekuro said to Weiss.

"Hey, Ekuro," I called out.

"Yeah?" Ekuro answered.

"How did you manage to get permission to go against a team on your own?"

"Simple, I just asked."

"Professor Goodwitch wouldn't allow such a match to happen!" Weiss pointed out.

"Who said that I asked Professor Goodwitch?" Ekuro asked.

"Then who did you ask?"

"Ozpin of course."

We then noticed Ekuro placed down the magazine he held and started to touch his eyes.

"Girls, do you know what Ekuro is doing?" I quietly asked my teammates.

"No clue," Ruby quietly answered.

"Maybe there's something in his eye?" Yang quietly suggested.

"I don't think that's how you get something out of your eye," Weiss pointed out, disagreeing Yang's suggestion.

"Something wrong, guys?" Ekuro asked us.

"Well, you're touching your eyes quite a bit, care to explain?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about my eyes, they're fine. I'll tell you after the match is done," Ekuro assured us before we continued to eat.

* * *

 _Weiss POV: Arena...  
_

I knew Ekuro has thought of horrible ideas, but this is just out right stupid to go against four trained students on his own.

I spot Ekuro on the left side of the arena with his arms crossed while I spot all of Team CRDL, which they seemed to be already armed, on the opposite side of Ekuro.

"This battle will be a four against one tournament style duel. Team CRDL against Ekuro from Team RWBEY. The sparring shall begin on the ring. Good luck to both sides," Professor Goodwitch announced before she stepped out of the arena to observe from a distance.

"This can only end horribly," I quietly thought to myself.

"Goooo Ekuro!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, go represent Team RWBEY!" Yang also cheered on.

I then observed Team CRDL readying their weapons, Cardin holding his mace, with its flanges being extended and a red dust crystal housed in the centre of the mace, Russel wielding two curved daggers, both with a cylindrical mechanism built into the hilt containing dust, Dove wielding a Hallstatt sword, and Sky with his long dark-blue halberd, with a large inward-curved axehead on one side and a smaller spike on the other.

Then I observed Ekuro holding his weapons in their compact forms, Midnight on his right hand and Eclipse on his left hand before both of his weapons extended out its blades, Midnight's blade coloured in black, outlined in silver of the blade edges, and Eclipse's blade being the polar opposite of Midnight, silver coloured blade outlined in black.

Ekuro positioned Eclipse to his front, pointed to his right, and the flat side of Midnight positioned behind his neck, pointed to his left, noticing his stance being similar to a fencers, his left foot facing forward and his right foot behind him, facing to his right.

"Something's different here," I thought out loud, catching my teams attention.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked me.

"He's using a more aggressive stance even though he's dual-wielding long swords, it just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it's his way of fighting?" Ruby suggested.

"It can't be, most of the time he lets his opponents come to him while he stayed in a neutral or defensive stance, now he's using a more aggressive stance," I pointed out to Ruby.

The buzzer went off and Ekuro immediately charged towards Team CDRL.

With the unexpected approach from Ekuro, they all split off, leaving Ekuro with Dove. Ekuro slashed at Dove with Eclipse, which Dove blocked with his sword before he was hit again with Midnight when Ekuro spun to the right, pushing Dove back further, followed by another diagonal slash from Eclipse, knocking Dove to the ground. Before Ekuro could finish him off, he was about to be beheaded by Sky's halberd but jumped right above Sky's halberd by a hairs length.

Surprisingly, Ekuro then retracted Eclipse back to his belt and pulled out his left pistol, aiming towards Sky's chest and pulled the trigger. Within contact with Sky's armour, caused a small explosion, stunning Sky, only to be further pushed back by Midnight's upper cut to the chest.

I noticed Ekuro's strike looked like he attacked Sky with five strikes when I only seen him struck once, confusing me. I looked to my right to see Blake also look confused, while Ruby and Yang stared in awe.

Upon landing on the ground, Ekuro spun around and aimed towards Dove's left leg, firing another round. This round caused Dove's left leg to be surrounded by ice, immobilising him.

With Dove immobilised, Dove tried to push Ekuro back using his revolver mechanism but his shots were all blocked by Ekuro in such a short distance before Ekuro commenced his multiple strikes around Dove. Each strike Ekuro did to Dove, he would block, but four more mysteriously adds into each strike out of thin air, throwing Dove off and further confusing me. On the last strike, a large force of wind disintegrated the ice that immobilised Dove and blew him out of the arena, rendering him disqualified from the battle.

Ekuro quickly turned around to spot Russel somersaulting towards him before Russel attempted to drop kick him. Ekuro however, somehow knew this, and blocked Russel's legs with both of his hands on Midnight in its baton form before he was pushed back when Russel jumped and backflipped off Ekuro's Midnight. Once Russel landed, he immediately rushed towards Ekuro with multiple jabs and slashes which Ekuro evades the jabs and parries his slashes with Midnight. Ekuro attempted to aim and shoot Russel on the chest but his pistol is re-directed away, firing off another direction by Russel.

I then noticed Sky recovered from Ekuro's trick, Sky was about to swing his halberd towards Ekuro.

Again, somehow, Ekuro knew their attacks and shoulder-charged Russel, stunning him momentarily, before holstering his pistol and grabbing something from in his trench coat before dropping a black cylinder with a flashing red light on top. When the black tube touched the ground, the whole arena was immediately covered in thick black smoke.

There was yelling in the smoke before shrieks and struggles came right after before there was only one person yelling.

The smoke dispersed quickly after a minute, revealing two knocked out members of Team CRDL and Ekuro patting himself off of the soot on him.

Ekuro then quickly turned around and quickly blocked Cardin's mace Midnight and Eclipse in their sword forms, but an explosion came right after contact with the mace, blowing Ekuro back and released Eclipse off his grip, skidding next to him from the explosion, stopping at the edge of the arena.

I quickly looked at Ekuro's aura gauge on the board above the arena to find myself a surprise.

"H-he lost nothing from that hit?!" I exclaimed.

The team looked to the board to have the same reaction as I did.

"How...how did he come out of that unscathed?" Blake questioned.

I looked back to the arena to see Ekuro grabbed Eclipse off the ground and readied himself in the position he was before.

Cardin then charged in rage at the same time Ekuro did, swinging his mace down towards Ekuro when they were close.

However, Ekuro blocked Cardin's mace with Midnight and diverted it away from him, before slashing with Eclipse, pushing Cardin back.

Ekuro then turned around, retracting Midnight and Eclipse into their compact form, and connected them together by their pommels before he spun it back around with them, extending from the pommel and handle of Midnight and Eclipse into a Bo-staff while their prongs retracted themselves into the handle. Quickly spinning it around him, he quickly striked Cardin.

Cardin tried to parry Ekuro's strikes but was too slow to parry any hits before he was swept off his feet by Ekuro's Bo-staff.

Ekuro leapt up in the air before coming back down with an axe kick onto Cardin's chest, slamming him to the ground and created a small crater around Cardin.

"The winner of this tournament style duel goes to Ekuro!" Professor Goodwitch announced.

There was a moment of silence before everyone but our team cheered.

"I never knew Ekuro could do all of that!" I heard Nora comment out loud in excitement.

My team and I looked to our left to see all of Team JNPR

"Neither did we," Ruby agreed.

"You're a fucking cheating bastard!" I then heard Cardin cursed towards Ekuro.

I quickly turned my head back to see Ekuro with a pissed off face, still holding his Bo-staff behind him before he release it and gripped the end of the Bo-staff and rand towards Cardin.

What I saw next...Ekuro lightly threw is Bo-staff up before catching it with both his hands to then swing the Bo-staff square into Cardin's family jewels, causing everyone and even myself, winced out of sympathy, followed by a loud scream from Cardin.

Professor Goodwitch quickly called for medical staff and lectured Ekuro for his actions before he walked out of the arena and headed to the locker rooms.

"How about we go to him and see if he's okay?" I suggested to the group, which they agreed and we all left our seats to find Ekuro.

* * *

 _Locker room..._

After having a quick third and last warning to Cardin, I headed to the locker rooms and got to my locker, taking off the grappling units of my black gauntlets, keeping the gauntlets on before I placed my pistol holsters with the Five-Sevens with it into the locker.

"What the world were you thinking?!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to see a pissed off Weiss in front of me and the rest of my team behind her, along with Team JNPR.

"What?" I retorted back to Weiss. "Cardin deserved that for what he did to everyone here."

"Yeah, but wasn't that a bit to extreme?"

"Nah, he'll be fine, I assure you, I didn't hit him 'that' hard. I mean, I could've broken his legs, but I didn't, did I?"

"It surely would've been interesting if you did break his legs," Yang pointed out, followed by Ruby elbowing Yang.

"Yang, that's not funny," Ruby said to her older sister. "Anyways, how did you do all of that?!"

"Yeah, how did you even know where they were attacking?" Weiss also asked, changing the subject.

"How? I used these," I explained, pointing at my eyes which confused them.

"U-umm, you used your eyes?" Ruby then asked, confused.

"Oh, right, remember the time I was touching my eyes back at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah? We were wondering what you were doing," Blake answered.

"Well..." I said before I started touching my right eye with my right index finger, then drew back my finger, holding out a clear contact lens, "this is what I used during some of my sparring and combat."

"So, you have bad eye sight?" Ruby asked.

"No, Ruby, my eye sight is perfectly fine, probably better I think. Anyways, these contact lenses have micro computer cells that work like a 'Heads Up Display' or 'H.U.D' for short, on my eyes, showing me a radar, objectives, and ammo count on my pistols, although, the downside about them is that it requires a secondary source in order to be used, an AI to be more precise."

 _And that's where I come in!_ a feminine voice called out.

Everyone looked to each other to see no one new.

"Who was that?" Jaune asked everyone.

"Oh, yeah, I've forgotten to introduce you guys to someone," I announced to Jaune's and Ruby's team.

 _You idiot. You more likely just kept it to yourself from the team from someone who's been around your left gauntlet the whole time,_ the feminine voice sarcastically scolded me.

Then a projection of a small female high-school figure appeared that gave off a silver light around her, with her black hair tied with a silver ribbon in a spiky ponytail hairstyle while most of her hair covered her right ear and hung down to her shoulder blade while some bits of her hair hung in front of her left ear. She wore a black sailor uniform with a red neckerchief around her neck, accompanied by her black pleated skirt and black stockings covering up to her mid-thighs, and a pair of black runners. She now appeared to be sitting with her legs hanging on top of my head as I could tell with her legs hanging in front of my face.

Everyone, besides myself, took a step back from her appearance.

"...Is that-" Weiss asked before I cut her off.

"Yep, this is an AI and the voice you guys have just heard," I explained to my friends before I looked up to my AI. "Go introduce yourself, Kirino."

 _Nice to meet you guys, my name is Kirin-Zero-Two-Six-Eight-One, but as my partner had said, you can just call me Kirino,_ the now named Kirino introduced herself, followed by a two finger salute with her right hand while holding her legs with her left hand.

Everyone was completely silent for a moment.

 _Umm...is there something wrong with them?_ Kirino decided to ask me.

"I...don't think so? I think they're still in shock," I replied back.

"That's so awesome! How come you've never introduced her to us when we first met?!" Ruby excitedly asked, zooming right in front of me to take a closer look at Kirino, causing Kirino to almost fall off my head in surprise.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said out loud.

"You have a personal AI, how could we not expect this?" Weiss asked me.

"Well now, you guys know about the Tsundere AI."

 _B-Baka! I'm not a Tsundere!_ Kirino yelled out loud, sending a small streak of electricity towards me from her hand, zapping me for a split second, resulting in pushing me to the ground.

"Ouch..." I managed to groan out.

"Is he going to be alright, Kirino?" I heard Weiss asked my personal AI.

 _Oh he'll be fine, I only just put in, let's just say...10,000 Volts? Yeah, about that much_ , Kirino answered assuringly.

"That doesn't sound fine to me," Blake commented.

"Well, wasn't this quite the 'shocking' moment, am I right guys...? Guys?" Yang commented, causing everyone to groan.

I ended up chuckling from Yang's horrible pun before I groaned a bit from the shock.

* * *

 _And so the introduction of Kirino is here...speaking of which, keep an eye out for her in the author notes of Dilnos521's new crossover:_ _Witches of Gamindustri: Rise of Neuroi._

 _Are advertising for Dilnosnow?_

 _We're not 'advertising' we're...'shouting out' his stories...yeah, shouting out..._

 _Knowing you, that's unlikely the truth..._

 _Hey! At least you're not a floating red DnD dice and at least I'm not shipping Lio with yo- * Zap* OUCH!_

 _B-b-baka! Don't say weird things like that!_

 _Ugh...anyways, if you have the time, please review, favourite, and follow my story and share it with others, I'll appreciate it. Also after this chapter, I'll just change my name to Ekiro268 because I can..._

 _So this is the new Ekiro268!_

 _And this is Kirino..._

 _And we'll see you in the next chapter...if it doesn't take me another few months..._


	18. The Newcomer and Past Identity!

_Wow...so dusty...I guess that's what I get for leaving it for too_

 _Hey, the Author Notes started!_

 _Ahh, crap!_

 _Hey readers to another "Another Day in Remnant"! This is the longest chapter I've ever done in my entire fanfiction career! (Not really a career...), but I've got some things to announce right now:_

 _I've been getting more school more school work than I expected, therefore I had little time to be able to edit or create chapters, but nevertheless, holidays a-comin' after a few more weeks. So for now, I'll try to continue on trying...after a f #$ ton of procrastination, sulking over the loss of large progress in this chapter and other chapters due to a lack of 'saving' (literally lost progress on this chapter progress roughly four times already...), and doing other collaboration projects with another certain fanfiction author and his certain Neuroi Core..._

 _That doesn't sound obvious at all..._

 _Yeah, yeah, at least you get to see your "boyfriend" in their planned A/N..._

 _B-baka! That stupid Neuroi Core isn't my boyfriend!_

 _You keep telling yourself that, Kirino..._

 _B-baka! *Zaps Ekiro268*_

 _Damn does that sting like hell!_

 _Anyways, before Kirino here turns me into an electrical conduit, ONTO REVIEWS!_

 ** _[Insert tumbleweeds]_**

 _...Okay then...think I'm going to need more reviews..._

 _Think...?_

 _Whatever, to the next chapter we go!_

* * *

[Note from the future...again...]: _I ended up replacing chapter 1 with chapter 2 by accident, so I re-published this just to get that out of the way. Thanks to_ jeit93 for pointing that out, you're the best!

* * *

 _Ekuro's POV: Ozpin's Office..._

I thought about what I did last time. The challenge against Team CRDL and the introduction of Kirino.

"I wonder why I'm being called in for?" I quietly whispered to myself, waiting for the elevator to Ozpin's office.

 _Who knows, could be because of the duel you started_ _with Cardin and his team,_ Kirino suggested, appearing in a burst of data and sat on my right shoulder.

"I just really hope it isn't more lectures from Professor Goodwitch."

The elevator stopped and its doors opened to reveal Ozpin sitting on his rather unique chair, sipping a cup of coffee, and a grumpy looking Professor Goodwitch standing next to him, holding a large scroll.

"Morning, Headmaster, Professor Goodwitch," I greeted them.

"Morning to you as well, Mr. Kita." Ozpin greeted back before he gave me a curious look. "I see you have a companion with you. Care to explain?"

"Oh, her? She's a personal AI and partner of mine."

 _And part-necklace, stuffed around your neck when you sleep,_ Kirino added in, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but keeping you around like a necklace was the only viable option I could think of!" I retorted towards my AI.

I then heard Glynda firmly coughed, prompting Kirino and I to stop our short bickering.

"Right...anyways, her standard name is 'Kirin-Zero-Two-Six-Eight-One' but people usually call her 'Kirino' for short," I introduced the AI to Ozpin and Glynda.

"I see..." Ozpin acknowledged, looking at my AI partner. "Nice to meet you, Kirino."

 _Nice to meet you too, Headmaster,_ Kirino greeted back.

"I see you also use formalities as well, Kirino."

 _It tends to rub off on him,_ Kirino said, hitching her left thumb towards me.

"I'll just consider that as a compliment," I dismissed before turning to look towards Ozpin. "So, why did you ask me here for, Ozpin?"

"Right, I would like you to meet a transfer student into Beacon Academy," Ozpin informed me.

"When, where, and who is this transfer student I'm meeting?"

"You will meet the transfer student today, at the Vale Docks where she will be with the newcomers from Vacuo, and I'll leave the name of the transfer student as a surprise."

"Then how will I know who the transfer student is if I don't even know their name?"

"Oh you'll meet her, I assure you."

"The transfer student came from Atlas and is 16 years old, a rare occurrence for such a young student to be accepted so early," Glynda informed me.

"Why Beacon Academy?" I asked Glynda, curious about the reason, "why not Atlas Academy instead? Isn't it closer?"

"Originally, her family planned for her to apply for Atlas, but she had convinced her parents to apply here in Beacon," Ozpin answered for Glynda, "and besides, her family had personally requested me for her to apply here as a first year student."

"And I still oppose this idea," Glynda angrily pointed out, massaging her forehead.

"I understand your concern, Glynda," Ozpin assured her, "but you cannot deny the high level of skill this transfer student possess', not to mention that she only trained for less than two years."

"Less than two years?" I asked Ozpin.

"Indeed, she was only trained by one mentor and talks highly of her mentor too," Ozpin explained.

"Is she capable of joining?"

"I assure you, she is more than capable of joining."

"Alright then, I have my team waiting for me downtown Vale anyways."

"I see, well I wouldn't want to keep you here any longer then," Ozpin acknowledged, "You are dismissed."

"Thanks, Headmaster," I thanked him, giving him a two finger salute before turning back to the elevator to meet up with my team.

* * *

 _Vale Docks..._

I ran out of the airship's doors and sprinted straight for the meeting point I was supposed to meet the team a few minutes ago.

Arrived to the meeting point and noticed Weiss give me a look of disapproval.

"You're late, Ekuro," Weiss scolded me. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry about that, White Snow," I apologised and teased at the same time, "I was kinda held up by Headmaster Ozpin, but that's all done now so we can continue on where we're going."

"Then let's not waste any more time then, let's go!" Ruby announced to the team which we follow on.

We then arrived near the Vale Docks, seeing many people around still gave me a small feeling of comfort.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss expressed, looking at a banner being pulled up.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss," Ruby commented giving a weird look to Weiss, "it's kinda weirding me out..."

"You got that right, Ruby," I agreed.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures to the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organisation that goes into this event is simply breathtaking," Weiss explained in detail.

"...I'm sorry, what were you saying again?" I asked Weiss out of amusement.

"*Sigh* You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," Yang commented, ignoring my question.

"Quiet you," Weiss scolded Yang and I, while we headed towards the dock.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby commented on the docks, pinching her nose to block out the smell.

"Ruby, we're on the sea side, that's what all docks smell like," I pointed out to Ruby.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today," Weiss explained before turning around to face us, "and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake clarified as Weiss turned back around.

"Ah, you can't prove that!" Weiss turned around and quickly retorted.

"Well, I'm here to meet up with a transfer student," I announced to my team.

"Who's this transfer student you're meeting?" Ruby asked.

 _Apparently, this student is a she. Transferred out of Atlas to here and weirdly enough, she's also 16 years of age,_ Kirino informed the team.

"16 years old?" Weiss questioned.

"Surprising, isn't it?" I said to Weiss.

"At least there's someone who's closer to Ruby's age," Yang told the team.

"Woah..." I heard Ruby call out behind me, catching me and the team's attention.

The team and I looked to where Ruby was looking to see a destroyed dust shop, surrounded by yellow tape and a pair of detectives.

"Let's head up and ask them what happened, shall we?" I suggested to the team which they all didn't object and followed me.

We arrived in front of the crime scene before Ruby came up to one of the detectives.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the first detective.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week," the detective answered before turning around. "This place is turning into a jungle," I then heard the detective mumble.

"That's terrible," Yang commented.

I then over heard the two detectives.

"They left all the money again," I heard the second detective pointed out, confusing me.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the first detective asked him.

"I dunno, an army?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't get paid enough," the first detective said, taking of his aviators.

"Humph, the White Fang," Weiss started, catching the teams attention, "what an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked Weiss.

"My problem?" Weiss repeated, turning to face Blake, "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're _very_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm, Blake's got a point," Ruby agreed. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Ekuro and I ran into a few months ago...Maybe it was him."

"I'm pretty sure it is him robbing these Dust shops," I agreed.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," Weiss continued on, "those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true," Yang pointed out.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" I heard someone called out.

"You were saying, Yang?" I asked Yang before I ran towards the edge of the dock to see what was going on.

I spot a tan-skinned person with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He had a pair of red wrist bracers around his forearms, an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt, showing his front muscles, blue cargo pants with a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants and tied up with a white belt, white bandages on his legs wrapped around his legs, black and yellow sneakers, a twisted golden necklace around his neck, and his most standing out feature was his long blonde tail.

The Faunus was being chased by two people, then he jumped on the edge of the ship.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" the Faunus said before he leapt down onto the wooden docks, jumped again and hung himself upside down on a lamp post by the table, peeling a banana.

"You no-good stowaway!" I heard one of the pursuers shouted out loud.

"Hey, a 'no-good' stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" the Faunus said, peeling a banana before tilting his head from an incoming rock.

I looked at the thrower to be the first detective Ruby questioned.

"Hey, get down from there this instant," the first detective demanded, only to receive a banana peel thrown on his face.

The Faunus spun back up onto the lamp post before acrobatically jumped back down, putting a fair distance between the two detectives before sprinting up to the stairs, before running pass by us.

For a split second when he passed by my team, I noticed the Faunus winked towards Blake before turning his head and kept running.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition-" Yang pointed out to Weiss, "-and there it goes."

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss announced, giving chase.

The rest of the team followed on expect for Blake, dazed.

"Hey, you okay there, Blake?" I called out to her, clicking my hand in front of her, snapping her out.

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked.

"Is it about what Weiss said to your former organisation?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Alright, just...if you need to talk about it, I'll be here for you. I _am_ your co-leader, after all."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Blake thanked me.

"No worries," I assured her before hitching a thumb towards where the team ran off, "we better catch up or we'll loose them."

And with that, Blake and I ran after the rest of the team.

* * *

It didn't take long to catch up as we spot the rest of Team RWBEY, running around the corner.

As Blake and I moved around the corner, the first thing I noticed was Weiss on the ground, with another person under her, and the Faunus escaping by leaping onto a building, out of my sights.

"No! He got away!" Weiss called out, unaware of who she bumped into.

"Uuuhh, Weiss...?" Yang called out, catching Weiss' attention, and pointed towards the person under her.

Weiss looked back down to see a girl, smiling creepily, surprising Weiss and quickly got herself up, and backed away.

"Salutations!" the girl greeted, putting her left arm up, still on the ground.

The girl had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles, curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, and a black and green collar with a pair of matching stockings.

"Um...hello," Ruby greeted back.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked the girl.

"I'm wonderful." the girl replied, showing no signs of getting back up. "Thank you for asking."

My team looked to each other before they looked back to the girl.

"Do you...wanna get up?" Yang then asked her.

"...Yes," the girl then said before she effortlessly kicked herself off the ground, causing my team to take a step back.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the now named Penny introduced herself.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby," Ruby introduced herself to Penny.

"I'm Weiss," Weiss followed after.

"I'm Ekuro!" I introduced myself to Penny.

"Blake," Blake simply said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked Penny, earning a quick backhand to the rib by Blake, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated again.

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out to Penny.

"...So I did!" Penny said, realising what she had said.

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss apologised before walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said, walking away, the rest of the team followed suit.

After walking a far distance away from Penny, Yang broke the silence.

"She was...weird," Yang commented on Penny.

"Yang, that's kind of rude to say," I pointed out to Yang.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff faff run off to?" Weiss said out loud, turning her head to look in front of her.

Just as Weiss said that, she turned to look in front of her to only see Penny there.

"What did you call me?" Penny questioned, assuming towards Yang.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me," Yang apologised while I noticed Weiss trying to figure out how Penny got there, pointing to the place where we last saw Penny with her left hand and pointing to where Penny is now with her right hand, crossing her arms.

"No, not you..." Penny said to Yang before walking passed the team and leaned near Ruby, "you!"

"Me?! I-I- I don't know- I- what I- um, uh-" Ruby blabbered out, unsure what to say.

"You called me 'friend'," Penny said to Ruby, leaning closer to her, causing Ruby to lean further back. "Am I really your friend?"

"Uummm..." I Ruby said out loud, looking at our direction.

I looked at my teammates, observing Blake waving both of her hands side to side, Weiss swiped her hand near her neck back and forth, and Yang had her arms in a cross shape, all three shaking their heads. I just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby concluded, causing the rest of the team to have shocked looks and dropped dead on the ground, arms and legs in the air, while I had a confused look on the trio while wondering if I heard a gong or not.

"Ahahaha! Sen-sational!" Penny cheered, arms in the air. "We can paint out nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss, leaning next to Weiss as she got up from the ground.

"No, she seems _far_ more coordinated," Weiss explained.

"Not to mention that she hasn't met the ice queen here," I added in, earning a heel to my toe and prompted me to shut me up.

"Penny!" a voice of a female called out.

The next thing I see was a sliver haired girl with a turquoise bow clipped onto her hair, a turquoise cloak held by a silver button on her right shoulder blade, and a long scar across her right cheek. I noticed under her cloak as she was recovering from running, was her white sleeveless skin tight suit with silver linings around the edges, a grey pleated skirt with silver outline around the edges of the skirt that went just above her knees, silver stockings that went passed her knees, and a pair of grey combat boots.

"Penny, please don't wonder around on your own again!" the girl lectured Penny worriedly, breathing heavily.

I realised who the girl in the turquoise cloak was.

"L-lady Turchese?" I blurted out.

The girl turned to look at me in surprise.

"Ek-Ko?" the girl called out.

"Echo?" Yang repeated the name questionably.

"EK-KOOOO!" the girl called out louder, tackling me down in the process, "I missed you so much!" the girl then said, hugging around my stomach tightly while on top of me.

"Okay, I missed you too, but could you please get off of me? I need air you know," I asked her, struggling to breath.

"Telisa, is that you?" Weiss called out in surprise.

"Oh, hey Weiss, long time no see!" the now named Telisa stopped embracing me and greeted Weiss, sitting on top of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm transferring into Beacon."

"Eh?! That means-" I shouted out loud before Kirino jumped into the conversation.

 _Telisa is the new transfer student Ekuro is instructed to meet,_ Kirino finished off before turning to look at Telisa, _also, it's nice to see you again._

"Oh, hey, you still have the tsundere AI with you, Ek-Ko?" Telisa asked me.

 _B-baka! It's not like I wanted to be a tsundere!_

"Yep, still have her, lady Turchese," I answered Telisa, infuriating Kirino further.

 _B-BAKA!_ Kirino screamed out loud, charging electricity onto her hand.

Telisa quickly got off me to escape from the AI's wrath, before Kirino threw a streak of electricity towards me, zapping me for a split second.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain after the shock.

"Are you alright, Ek-Ko?" Telisa asked me, squatting next to me and lightly poked my cheek.

"Ekuro,! Stay with us!" Ruby pleaded, coming to my aid...and violently shook me with a distressed look.

"Ugh...shaking me isn't helping me any better..." I told Ruby, prompting her to stop.

"Soo," Yang started, looking towards Penny, "what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny answered.

"Wait...you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned Penny.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny replied, saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress," Blake pointed out.

"Agreed!" I added in before I winced in pain from the electrical shock.

"It's a 'combat skirt'," Weiss retorted, crossing her arms. Ruby also joined in next to her, arms crossed as well.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, followed by Weiss bringing her hand out for Ruby to hi-five.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said, walking up to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?" Weiss then asked while I noticed Blake twitched in irritation.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss clarified, holding up a rough drawing of the Faunus, that came out of nowhere, to Penny.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake snapped.

"Huh?" Weiss said out of confusion.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can," Weiss asked, referring to the trash can with her right hand, "or this lamp post as a lamp post?" also referred to the lamp post with her left hand.

"Stop it!" Blake demanded.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss explained before I noticed Blake clenched her fists.

"Argh! You ignorant little brat!" Blake snapped before walking away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss informed, following Blake.

"You are a judgemental little girl!" Blake retorted, stopping in her tracks and turned towards Weiss, starting an argument.

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

"Uhh, I think we should probably go," Yang suggested to us before Penny popped in from behind Ruby.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked us, completely oblivious of what is happening.

"Uhh, Ruby, could you take care of this on your own? I've got Telisa here to tour her around," I asked the leader.

"I'll try my best to do so, I'll call you if I need help," Ruby answered, looking at Weiss' and Blake's argument.

"Alright, see you guys back at the dorms."

"See you there," Yang says to me, also looking at the heated argument.

* * *

After seeing them off, I looked towards Penny and Telisa.

"So...that was my team...

"Are those two always arguing?" Telisa asked.

"No, this is the first time I've seen this happen before."

 _They hardly ever had an argument since the joining of our team,_ Kirino informed, appearing on my right shoulder.

"Is Weiss still being a little 'bitchy' to others?" Telisa then asked.

"Never better," I sarcastically said, "although she is being more...'nicer' now."

"That's nice to hear, I guess."

After a few seconds of silence, something clicked in my head.

"Oh yeah, why did you transfer to Beacon instead of Atlas?" I then asked Telisa.

"I chose to transfer into Beacon because Atlas is too strict with their rules. Unlike Atlas, Beacon it's more laid back with their dress code," Telisa explained, her hands behind her head, " and besides, I want to become a huntress, not a solider."

"It would have been sensational if you did transfer to Atlas," Penny pointed out, popping in, "I would be able to see you every day!"

"So you're from Atlas, Penny?" I asked Penny.

"Yes, I'm from Atlas," Penny answered.

"What's the story with you and Penny here?" I then asked Telisa.

"Well, I met her during the time when my parents and I were being toured around Atlas Academy."

"She didn't look to have any interests in applying for Atlas," Penny commented.

"I was interested!" Telisa retorted back.

 _I guess Telisa rubbed off on your laziness, Ekuro,_ Kirino commented.

"Hey!" Telisa and I protested in unison.

 _See? Even both of you say things at the same time!_

"A-anyways, let's get to Beacon Academy, shall we?" I suggested to Penny and Telisa which they both agreed.

We were then standing in front of the skyport with an airship ready to take off into Beacon Academy.

* * *

 _Beacon Skyport..._

After touring Telisa and Penny around Beacon Academy until it was evening, we spot a bullhead landing near the skyport and onto a landing pad.

"Well that's a surprise," I commented.

"Ek-Ko, papà's a board member of the Schnee Dust Comapny, remember?" Telisa pointed out.

"Touché..."

"Hey Penny," Telisa called out. "You go on ahead first, I want to have a quick word with Ek-Ko here."

"Alright," Penny said, walking to the bullhead "but don't keep the pilot waiting, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long."

"It was really nice seeing you

"Have you told them 'that' yet?" Telisa asked me.

"Not yet..." I answered her.

"They're going to find out one way or another, Ek-Ko."

"I know, it's just..."

"You're afraid that they won't see you the same way?"

"Yeah..."

"Like you had said to me, 'man up and do it or you might regret it for the rest of your life,' that's what you taught me, remember?"

"Heh thanks, Telisa," I thanked her before I spread my arms, "now come here and give your mentor a hug."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ek-Ko," Telisa complained, pouting but ended up hugging me, "but it wouldn't hurt to hug once in a while," I heard her mumble.

 _Sorry to interrupt,_ Kirino jumped in, _but we shouldn't keep the pilot waiting, it's already evening._

"And Kirino, ruiner of moments, strikes again," Telisa deadpanned which I chuckled.

 _Hey!_ Kirino complained.

"Anyways, it was nice to see you," I said to Telisa, patting her head, "see you next time?"

"Always," Telisa answered, smiling before she let me go and headed into the bullhead.

I watched the bullhead fly off to Vale, into the sunset.

 _Um, Ekuro?_ Kirino called out my name, catching my attention.

"Yeah?" I called back.

 _Have you forgotten something?_

"No, why would I-" I said before it clicked into my head, "ahh crap, the fight between Weiss and Blake!"

I then turned around and sprinted towards the dorm rooms.

* * *

 _Beacon Dorms..._

I slowed myself down to a walking pace when I arrived to my dorm room floor.

I noticed the door of my team room was open, raising suspicion in my head.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murders!" I heard Weiss explained loudly.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" I heard Blake snapped before there was silence.

"Did she just...?" I quietly asked myself, slowing my pace towards the doorway.

Just as I was about to walked through the doorway, Blake came running out of the doorway before bumping me onto the ground. I looked at Blake and noticed her eyes slowly tearing up before she continued to run.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" I heard Ruby called out to Blake.

I looked back towards the doorway to see Ruby there.

"Ruby, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Ekuro, I think Blake accidentally revealed herself as a Faunus," Ruby explained.

Dammit, so that's why she ran away.

"I'll try to catch her. I'll be back as soon as I can," I told Ruby.

Without giving her time to answer, I got myself off the ground and chased after Blake.

* * *

 _Academy Courtyard..._

"Where is she, where is she?" I repeated myself, frantically searching for Blake.

 _She should be in the middle of the courtyard,_ Kirino informed me within my mind.

I listened to Kirino's information and spotted Blake in the middle of the courtyard, standing next to the statue of a huntsman and huntress standing on top of a boulder with a Beowolf under them. I then noticed Blake taking her bow on her head off, revealing a pair of black cat ears.

"Keep it quite for now, Kirino," I ordered my AI.

 _Roger that. Call me out when you're done,_ and with that, Kirino went silent.

With a sigh, I slowly walked towards Blake.

"Blake..." I quietly called out.

Blake turned around with tears in her eyes before she looked away from me.

"Stay away from me!" Blake demanded, covering her face with her hands.

"Blake, calm down," I ignored her demand and continued to slowly walk closer to her.

"I said, don't go near me!"

Blake attempted to punch me with her right fist, but I caught her wrist with my left hand before I ended up embracing her.

"Let go of me!" she loudly demanded, struggling to free herself from me.

Blake continued to struggle for about a minute before she gave up struggling and broke down in front of me, embracing me back and cried on my chest.

After a few minutes passed, Blake came from burst full of tears to light sobs. Now we were sitting on the ground, Blake's head still on my chest and me lightly rubbing her back.

"What am I supposed to do?" Blake asked out loud, directing it towards me.

"I don't know, but I can tell you this. You look better without the bow," I replied back to her.

"That isn't helping me," Blake scolded, giving me a stern look with her puffy cheeks resulting from her crying.

"I know..."

"But thanks for trying," Blake then thanked, changing her look to a smile.

There was a few seconds of silence before I broke it.

"You know, I always tell myself these very words every time: 'Do what you seek.'"

"Why do you always tell yourself that?"

"Because, it relates to me in so many ways, doing the things I always dreamed of, fighting for what I believed in, and protecting the poor and weak against the corrupt."

"What do you seek now?"

"A reason..."

I noticed Blake gave me a questioning look.

"I prefer to be vague about it. It gets people thinking." I explained to her before getting myself off the floor. "Alright, think you can stand?"

"Yeah," she replied, slowly getting off the ground.

Once we were both off the ground I asked.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I need to get away for a bit. Is that okay with you?" Blake asked.

"I don't think the team would like to hear that..."

"Then don't tell them. Please keep it quiet until I'm ready to come back."

I thought about the situations that can happen if I were to let Blake go off or bring her back in.

"Alright then, just don't be gone for too long," I decided.

"Thanks you, Ekuro."

"Now, I just need someone to watch over you."

"I knew you would look better without the bow," I heard another voice commented towards Blake.

Blake and I turned around to spot the same Faunus from the docks that escaped from our pursuit.

"Perfect!" I said out loud.

"Perfect?" the Faunus repeated, giving me a weird look.

"Yes, perfect. You're going to be watching over her for however long Blake hides for, until she feels ready to come back."

"You're asking someone who you've never met before and you're entrusting him?" Blake asked out of shock.

"Well, for one, he didn't engage the detectives," I pointed out to Blake, "two, he ran past us while hitting on you," Blake then punched me on the shoulder.

"Okay, I deserved that, but besides that, he seems to be a nice guy who only just stole a banana or two. Sure I can trust him, I even get the feeling he's a student from Haven Academy," I then said.

"I am in fact a student in Haven Academy, nice guess," the Faunus confirmed.

"Thanks," I thanked him before I thought of something, "I've forgotten to ask, what's your name?"

"Oh, the name's Sun Wukong, nice to meet you," the now named Sun introduced himself, extending his right hand out.

"Ekuro Kita," I introduced back, grabbing his hand and shook it before hitching my left thumb towards Blake. "This girl's name is Blake Belladonna."

Blake ended up punching me on the shoulder again after her introduction.

"What? I was only introducing you," I joked towards Blake. "Anyways, don't keep me or the team waiting for too long, alright, Blake?"

"Alright," Blake acknowledged.

And with that we parted ways, me walking back to my team dorm room while Blake and Sun went off their way.

"Now to think of an excuse," I quietly said, rubbing the back of my head with my right hand.

* * *

 _And that's the end of this chapter, a new character I have created is now into the world of Remnant. Telisa is has an important role in Ekuro's arrival into Remnant, so be prepared...-ish..._

 _I still hate you..._

 _Then start hating even more because I recently drew you and Lio together._

 _YOU DID WHAT?!_

Gah! And with that I'll see you readers in the next chapter!


	19. Another day in Hiatus

_G'day to you all! This isn't another chapter, unfortunately..._

 _Obvious with the title of this "Chapter"_

 _HEY, DON'T DISS THE TITLE!_

 _Anyways, high-school is back up again on the 1st of February for me and other high school students alike in Australia, which in turn I would have to study a lot more...since I'm now officially a year 11 student..._ ¬_¬

 _Let the suffering begin in a few more weeks!_

 _Please don't, Kirino..._

 _Back on track...I have done some things between the published 18th chapter and now, which that would be beta reading and collaborating with another fanfiction author who goes by the name of "Dilnos521" and his 'Loyal servant', "Lionelis" or "Lio" for "Compa language level." Also Kirino's boyfrie-_ * _ZAP!_ *

 _B-B-BAKA!_

 _Ouch...Anyways, he's a great author for Strike Witches if you ask me, not to mention I'm helping out with his HDN (Hyperdimension Neptunia) series, so go ahead and check his stories if any of you guys are interested in Strike Witches or HDN._

 _SO! I'll be less active on my own story and more on my studying and collaborations with Dilnos521, though, will try to put some effort into finishing the next chapter of this story...and the next...and the next..._

 _You're mumbling to yourself again..._

 _Waah! A-anyways, I hope to be back as soon as possible and continue to create more ideas for this story!_

 _So, to end this, I'm Ekiro268!_

 _And I'm Kirino the AI!_

 _We'll see you readers in the next chapter!_


	20. Story Updates

_Hey readers! Unfortunately, this is no chapter..._

 _Like they couldn't tell by the chapter name..._

 _ANYWAYS, I have been thinking about this story for awhile and where it's heading and...I'm changing the whole story from "first-person" to "third-person" and I have two reasons for this:_

 _\- First is the implementation Teslia into Ekuro's story. For a nice and fluid implementation, third-person will be required as it is quite difficult for me to create a story that isn't cannon to the original tale and to get in all the details needed for the story..._

 _\- Second is... Well, I just find it really hard to keep the story in first-person... The limitation of first-person makes it hard for me to express the feelings of multiple characters in a scene._

 _So, expect more delays on this story due to re-writing and start salting!_

 _That last part was unnecessary..._

 _Meh, so slash out a review to give your five cents on this idea._

 _And so, this is Ekiro268 here to show I'm not dead yet! So please, don't pour salt on me for this! I don't want to be a mummy!_

 _And I'm Kirino the AI and the creation of this idiot..._

 _Hey!_

 _We'll see you readers next time!_

 _Oh, quick note: If you readers want to chat with me, I'm on a Discord Channel called "Fanfic Collective" which has other authors from other series, one of those I beta read for. If you want to try and chat with me, google "Fanfic Collective" and go to the first link and you'll find the link for the Discord channel. Enjoy!_


End file.
